Tras la guerra
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que la guerra finalizó. Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke y ahora todos viven tal y como lo hicieron años atras. Sin embargo, algunos problemas suceden entre La Aldea de la Niebla y la Cascada. Kirikagure, Sunakagure y Konoha trabajarán juntas para que nada malo pase, pero... ¿Y si no todo sale bien? Avisa: Más parejas que ShikaTema.
1. Comienza la misión:Escoltar a los Kages

**Hola a todos los lectores. Bueno, este es mi primer fic aquí (a pesar de acostumbrar a escribir muchos xD), así que agradecería opiniones de todo tipo sobre la historia.**

**Quería avisar de que ya han pasado tres años desde la guerra contra Madara y que, milagrosamente, Naruto consiguió traer de vuelta a Sasuke ^^. Además, varias cosas han cambiado entre los personajes…**

**Se podría decir que la personalidad de Sasuke ha cambiado bastante (aunque solo en algunas ocasiones), ya veréis a qué me refiero. Sai es más abierto que antes, con eso quiero decir que piensa antes de hablar xD. Y la personalidad de Neji creo que será la que más he cambiado…**

**Bueno, aviso que hay dos parejas formadas actualmente, Hinata y Naruto y Neji y Tenten. Tenía pensado poner (por petición de una amiga), a Gaara y a la Mizukage juntos, pero antes querría vuestras opiniones…**

**Las edades… Echar cuentas, han pasado tres años xD. En cuanto a los puestos, son los siguientes: **

**Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (a pesar de seguir siendo un vago), Sai y Neji, son Anbus. Shikamaru estratega de la villa y Anbu personal de Tsunade-Obaachan junto a Naruto. **

**Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Ino, Kiba Chouji y Shino son Jounnin.**

**Sip, no hay nadie menor que Jounnin, la verdad es que sino la historia no tendría mucho sentido… Por cierto, tener en cuenta que Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou y Shino van a ser personajes secundarios, (ya veré dónde los meto…)**

**Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

Amanecía en Konoha, tras la guerra, la aldea había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aunque siempre hubiera alguien causando líos…

Un grupo de ninjas estaban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage esperando las órdenes de esta. Pero había un pequeño problema, faltaba alguien.

-Ese Naruto… ¿acaso no puede hacer algo bien por una vez?

-Ki-¡Kiba-kun!, seguro que Naruto-kun tiene una razón para llegar tarde…

- Sí, seguro que el dobe se ha vuelto a quedar dormido.

Dos segundos más tarde, Sasuke sintió un golpe en el cuello, Sakura le había pegado.

-Sasuke…

En definitiva, Sakura había cambiado mucho durante esos años. Ahora incluso él sospechaba que ya no le quería. Aunque claro está, que eso a él no le importa.

-Hmp.- fue su contestación.

Kiba estaba a punto de seguir criticando a Naruto, pero en ese mismo momento él apareció golpeando el cristal de la ventana con los nudillos.

-Gomen'ttebayo…-susurró mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Tsunade, para su sorpresa, le dejó pasar como si nada.

-Es que tenía algo que buscar y- no pudo continuar, Tsunade explotó.

-¡Mira Naruto, no me importa que sigas siendo el héroe de la villa, mi escolta o el tío más idiota de la aldea, así que no vuelvas a llegar tarde!- a la Hokage se le hinchó una vena de la frente.- Si por cualquier cosas llegas tarde de nuevo, ten por seguro que tu rango bajará a Genin de forma inmediata.

Él, asustado, hizo una reverencia y se puso al lado de Hinata. Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

Su saludo fue cortado por una ya-no-tan-furiosa Hokage.

-Bien, como algunos sabréis, tras la guerra contra Kabuto las aldeas volvieron a separarse dejando la alianza como algo lejano.- comenzó.- Ahora, la aldea de la Niebla solicita hacer nuestra alianza más fuerte para futuros problemas.

Suspiró, ¿quién le habrá mandado ser Hokage?, cierto, fue culpa de Naruto…

-Y no solo con nosotros, sino con Suna también, por lo que vuestra misión será escoltar a los Kages hasta la aldea.- continuó.- Os dividiréis en dos grupos: Uno escoltará a la Mizukage junto a los dos escoltas de su aldea, y el otro irá con el Kazekage, que vendrá junto a sus dos hermanos. Vuestra misión, como esperáis, es traer a ambos Kages sin un solo rasguño a la aldea, o de lo contrario, lo pagareis caro.

Todos sabían que la Hokage no mentía, esa misión era muy importante.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien, tenéis hasta las doce del mediodía para prepararos, a esa hora, quiero a todos presentes allí.- se giró hacia Naruto.- Y no admitiré ningún retraso.

Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, desde luego que Tsunade daba miedo cuando se lo proponía… El grupo entero de ninjas salió del despacho sin decir palabra. Una vez fuera del edificio, no pudieron evitar preguntar.

-¿Y por qué has llegado tarde, Naruto?- comenzó Kiba.

-Etto… Había algo muy importante que tenía que coger.- se excusó.

-¡¿Y no lo podías coger luego? Naruto baka…

Sakura le pegó una torta tras decir eso.

Algunos rieron ante esa imagen, Hinata parecía querer decir algo, pero Sasuke bufó y se le adelantó.

-No os metáis tanto con el dobe, seguro que tiene sus razones…-susurró.

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto hizo ademán de abrazarle, pero este no lo permitió.- Gracias por entenderme, ¡pero no me llames dobe, teme!

En otro momento Sasuke habría continuado peleando, pero no estaba de humor.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos.-intervino Neji.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue hacia su casa, claro que algunos acompañaban a otros. Unos por no aburrirse, como Kiba a Chouji, y otros porque querían pasar juntos más tiempo, como Neji y Tenten o Naruto y Hinata.

Cuando apenas quedaba media hora para que se tuvieran que reunir, el grupo de ninjas ya estaban empezando a reunirse en el punto de encuentro.

En una de las calles de Konoha, en la que la floristería de los Yamanaka se encontraba, un chico de piel pálida y con una pequeña mochila a la espalda se decidía a ir al portón de la villa.

-Sai-kun.- saludó Ino desde la tienda.- ¿Te importa que vayamos juntos?

Él paró y miró al interior de la tienda mientras esperaba a que ella saliera.

-Supongo que no.- respondió él.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa, allí se encontraban casi todos, a excepción de Sakura y Shikamaru.

-Ohayo chicos.- saludaron

-Ohayo gozaimashu.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado la Sakura-frentona?-preguntó Ino.- Y luego le dice a Naruto…

-Ino, aún falta un rato hasta las doce y media.

Ella le mandó una mirada asesina a Chouji, que hizo que se callara de inmediato. Después de esa pequeña charla, el silencio se hizo sepulcral, nadie hablaba, puede que fuera porque no querían, o por la misión.

A las doce y veinte una Sakura perfectamente arreglada para la lucha y bien equipada apareció de entre las calles de la aldea. Saludó a todos y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba pelando con Ino sobre algo incomprensible.

Pasaron los minutos, tan solo faltaban un par para que la Hokage apareciera allí, ella siempre era puntual. Solo había un problema, Shikamaru no aparecía…

Treinta segundos, veintinueve, veintiocho…

A falta de cinco segundos para que dieran las doce y media, un adormilado Shikamaru apareció de entre los árboles rascándose la nuca.

-¡Shikamaru!, menos mal que has llegado, sino habrías acabado muy mal…- dijo Naruto.

Él suspiro de forma cansada. A pesar de haber pasado los años, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo pesado de siempre. Iba a contestar a pesar de que sería demasiado "problemático" para él, pero la Hokage apareció en ese momento.

-Hola chicos, me alegra ver que todos estáis aquí.- volvió a mirar a Naruto.- Y además puntuales.

-Pero…Tsunade-obaachan, ahora es Shikamaru el que casi llega tarde.- se defendió.

-¡No me des más excusas Naruto!, ¡y no me llames vieja!

Cuando Tsunade recuperó la compostura, todos se acercaron para recibir los detalles de la misión que les habían encomendado.

-Bien, los grupos en los que os dividiréis serán los siguientes,-empezó la Hokage.-para ir con la Mizukage: Tente, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shino y Neji como capitán del equipo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar.

-Y en el grupo que irá a Suna: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Lee y Shikamaru como capitán. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Hai, Hokage-sama.- afirmaron todos.

El grupo se dividió en los dos grupos elegidos.

-Buena suerte.- despidió la Hokage.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la villa. Ambos grupos fueron charlando juntos durante el primer trayecto del camino, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. El camino hacia Suna duraría tres días de ida y otros tres de vuelta. Pero el camino hacia Kirikagure era casi el doble, además de que parte del trayecto debía de hacerse en barco, así que tardarían un tiempo en volverse a reunir todos los compañeros.

Después de despedirse entre ellos, cada grupo se marchó en direcciones diferentes.

**Bueno, si queréis dejar de leer la historia tras este capítulo, tranquilos que lo entenderé ^^**

**Sé que ahora mismo es aburrido, pero resulta que la "emoción" y los combates empiezan a partir del segundo capítulo xD.**

**No sabéis cuánta ilusión me haría que me dejarais al menos un review. Espero opiniones tanto buenas como malas^^**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, ¡lo prometo!**


	2. ¡Peligro!:Batallas inevitables

**¡Hola de nuevo lectores!**

**Antes de nada quería agradecer los reviws recibidos, gracias a ellos me ha llegado la inspiración xD. **

**Bueno, sé que he tardado un tiempo en publicar el segundo capítulo, pero estoy escribiendo un libro, y algún fic más de ShikaTema y NejiTen, así que espero que comprendáis.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!**

En el grupo que se dirigía a Suna, Naruto no era capaz de mantenerse callado, por lo que hacía casi imposible que no fuesen detectados por algún enemigo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Gaara… ¡qué ganas tengo de llegar dattebayo!- exclamaba.

-Naruto… da igual cuanto lo repitas, son tres días de viaje.- dijo Sakura.

-Ya lo sé Sakura-chan, pero llevo taaaanto tiempo sin ir a Suna.- replicó.- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder volver.

-Naruto-kun dice la verdad, a menudo lo repite sin darse cuenta.- susurró Hinata.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias Hinata!, al menos tu siempre me entiendes.- dijo alegre.- Por eso te quiero tanto.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-Y-Yo también Naruto-kun.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Eres aún más linda sonrojada.

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero ahora que escuchaba eso cada día, conseguía mantenerse en pie.

Delante de ellos Shikamaru y Sasuke bufaron.

-Chicos, no quiero romperos vuestro juego de novios, pero como no vayamos más rápido, no llegaremos a Suna ni el mes que viene.- dijo Shikamaru.- Y sería demasiado problemático pasar más tiempo con vosotros.

Por fin, tras un tiempo de viaje, Sasuke abrió la boca.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, debes de dejar hacer tanto el tonto, dobe.

-¡Calla, teme!, eso lo dices porque todavía nos has encontrado a alguien que te ame.- le replicó Naruto.

"En realidad pensaba que sí, pero estaba equivocado…"-pensó Sasuke.

El grupo entero aceleró el paso y empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol, ya que ir andando era una pérdida de tiempo. En la cabeza del equipo, Shikamaru y Sasuke iban sin decir palabra, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, un poco más atrás, Lee y Sakura hablaban sobre misiones que habían hecho y, cerrando el grupo, Hinata y Naruto iban juntos y agarrados de la mano, hablando sobre Suna. Más bien, era Naruto el que hablaba, Hinata tan solo sonreí y reía cada vez que él decía algo que le resultaba gracioso.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo que iba hacia Kirikagure, el silencio entre ellos era casi sepulcral. Neji, Sai y Shino saltaban por árboles sin decir palabra, detrás de ellos, el resto de ninjas les seguían sin apenas hablar. Tan solo Kiba e Ino comentaban algo sobre la misión de vez en cuando. Esto era debido a que todos sabían que, aunque todavía no habían recogido a la Mizukage, los enemigos acechaban igualmente. La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla era conocida por tener varios ninjas exiliados, que tenían algo contra la aldea, por lo que el peligro era el mismo. Sobre todo ahora que un grupo de ninjas de la Hoja se dirigían hacia la aldea. ¿Qué mejor momento para atentar contra la Mizukage que ese?

Neji había activado su byakugan, hace poco tiempo el equipo entero había sentido la presencia de algún enemigo, por lo que se mantenían alerta y en silencio.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, la sensación de la presencia enemiga se hizo mayor, pero Neji no conseguía ver nada con su byakugan. Así que tuvo que desactivarlo para no quedar agotado.

Pasó una hora más, el enemigo les seguía de cerca y pensando que no habían sido detectados. Pero cuanto se equivocaban, a pesar de que Neji no los hubiera visto, los bichos de Shino habían afirmado su posición, y el olfato de Kiba también los había detectado.

El grupo optó por una posición defensiva, esperando a ser atacados. Ese momento no tardó en llegar; un kunai salió volando hacia Neji, quien lo esquivó sin problema alguno. Todos se pararon y el enemigo los rodeó, quince en total. Al contrario de lo que creían, los ninjas no eran exiliados de la aldea de la Niebla, sino de la aldea de la Lluvia.

-Je, os encontramos.-dijo uno de los enemigos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, todos los enemigos atacaron utilizando el Kage Bunshin en los kunais, que rápidamente se multiplicaron y fueron lanzados hacia ellos. Por suerte, consiguieron actuar rápidos, Sai utilizó sus dibujos para dibujar a un gran león que se abalanzó sobre dos de los enemigos aplastándolos y dejándoles sin vida. Neji utilizó su Kaiten consiguiendo que gran parte de los kunais fueran bloqueados. Tente invocó sus armas y paró el resto de kunais que amenazaban con herir a sus amigos.

La lucha continuó por separado, sin apenas saber cómo, el enemigo separó al equipo dividiéndolos en tres grupos diferentes. Ino, Chouji y Kiba luchaban contra cuatro ninjas, de los cuales dos de ellos dominaban el elemento agua, y los otros utilizaban armas y jutsus comunes. Gracias a la habilidad de Chouji de agrandar partes de su cuerpo, y el Gatsuga de Kiba y Akamaru, consiguieron acabar con tres de ellos con facilidad, pero el cuarto era más difícil. Ino curó las heridas de sus compañeros y atacó al enemigo restante con kunais y shurikens, pero sin utilizar su habilidad, ya que no ayudaría de mucho. Por suerte, Chouji y Kiba consiguieron idear un "plan" para vencerlo. Era algo sencillo, pero funcionó. Chouji se escondió tras un árbol, Kiba distrajo al enemigo y, mientras que lo hacía, el primero agrandó su mano para aplastarlo. Tras eso, Akamaru y Kiba utilizaron el Gatsuga juntos, golpeando de lleno al enemigo y dándole el golpe final.

-Conseguido.- gritó eufórico Kiba.

-Sí, al final no ha sido tan difícil.- comentó el ninja "de huesos grandes"

-Es cierto, chicos, pero nos hemos alejado de los demás sin darnos cuenta, será mejor que regresemos.- advirtió Ino.

Ellos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia los demás, guiados por el olfato de Akamaru.

**Bueno, ya os avisé de que ahora empieza la acción… Se puede decir que no soy buena escribiendo batallas, ya que soy más de romance, pero espero que lo aceptéis. **

**Pronto subiré el próximo cap (intentaré tardar menos que para subir este xD)**

**Y de nuevo espero algún review con consejos, halagos o denuncias… xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. ¡Se complican las cosas!:Sai herido

**¡Hola chicos! Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo más del fic "Tras la Guerra". Este quizá sea un poco más interesante, pero siendo como soy, lo dudo… xD**

**En fin… No me enrollo y os dejo el capítulo, ¡qué lo disfrutéis!**

Por otra parte, Sai y Shino luchaban contra otros cuatro enemigos, más fuertes que los que habían luchado contra Ino y el resto.

La pelea era feroz, Sai creaba dibujos que cobraban vida al instante, pero que eran destruidos unos momentos después por los enemigos. Por suerte, uno de los kunais que Sai lanzó le dio de lleno en el pecho a uno de los enemigos, lo que le mató al instante. Shino saltó unos pasos hacia atrás y extendió sus brazos, haciendo que los bichos que vivían en su cuerpo salieran y fueran hacia otro de los enemigos. Los insectos obedecieron e hicieron lo que les pidió, en unos segundos, el hombre parecía estar siendo engullido por lo bichos. Y poco después, un grito proveniente de la montaña de insectos indicó la muerte de aquel que habían atrapado.

Uno de los enemigos que quedaban en pie, retrocedió debido al pánico que le causó ver el cuerpo de su compañero lleno de brechas y agujeros, donde los bichos comían todo lo que veían. Tan despistado era, que no se dio cuenta del sello explosivo que Shino había colocado en uno de los árboles cercanos, y por lo tanto, la explosión le pilló desprevenido. Su muerte fue inmediata.

A pocos pasos del Aburame, Sai luchaba contra el único enemigo que quedaba. Ambos luchadores sacaron su katana y lucharon con todas sus fuerzas. Sai consiguió arrinconar a su contrincante, pero este no se dio por vencido y clavó su espada profundamente en el pecho de Sai, haciendo que este escupiera sangre e intentara retroceder unos pasos. Pero el enemigo sacó sin piedad la espada del pecho de él y luego le pegó una patada, consiguiendo que retrocediera unos pasos, aunque no cayó al suelo de milagro. Sai miró su herida, de ella emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre que hacía que se debilitara poco a poco, aun así no se quejó por ello. Volvió a empuñar bien su katana con ambas manos, y corrió hacia el enemigo. Ahora sus movimientos eran más lentos y descuidados, y sabía que no saldría de esa sin ayuda.

En ese momento, Shino apareció detrás del enemigo con la intención de atacarle. Este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y saltó hacia atrás, subiendo a la rama del árbol. Inmediatamente, Shino lanzó un kunai, que fue clavado en la gruesa rama del árbol.

-¡Je!, ni siquiera eres capaz de apuntar correctamente.- se burló el exiliado.

-Deberías de hablar menos y mirar a tu alrededor.- respondió Shino.

A los pies del enemigo, el kunai lanzado había cortado un hilo que había sido preparado para activar varios sellos explosivos tras haber sido interceptado. Antes de que el enemigo respondiera, las explosiones le hicieron volar por los aires y caer con un golpe seco ante los pies de Shino.

-Sabíamos de sobra que nos seguíais, era evidente que habíamos puesto trampas.- dijo él al viento.

-Arigatou.-agradeció Sai

Como respuesta, Shino le ayudó a levantarse y le ayudó a caminar. Ahora tenían que reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Y teniendo en cuenta que se habían dividido, era difícil saber si todos seguirían con vida.

Caminaron durante un tiempo, no sabían bien a dónde dirigirse, tan solo seguían los sonidos de una batalla cercana y los rastros de combate que había a los alrededores.

-Puedo seguir solo.- Sai se separó de Shino despacio.

Él asintió y siguieron caminando. Poco después los dos sintieron la presencia de alguien más, no dijeron palabra sobre ello. Aun así, se mantenían alerta ante cualquier ataque. Sai caminaba con una mano ensangrentada agarrando la herida de su pecho; la herida sangraba ahora menos, pero necesitaba ser tratada. A su lado, Shino caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada al frente.

Un ruido los alertó, miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenían. De detrás de unos árboles, tres sombras salieron a la luz. Tanto Shino como Sai suspiraron al ver quiénes eran.

-¡Chicos, Akamaru tenía razón, están aquí!-gritaba eufórico Kiba.

Ino y Chouji se acercaron hasta ponerse a la altura del perro y su amo. El grupo se miró entre sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, tu herida es bastante grande.- preguntó preocupada Ino.

-No es nada, estoy bien.- dijo a pesar de saber su estado.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Ino se acercó a él.

-Será mejor que me dejes tratar la herida, o de lo contrario no llegarás a Kirikagure.- dijo con voz fría.

Sai apartó la mano de su pecho dejando al descubierto una profunda herida de la que todavía emanaba sangre.

Ino suspiró. Y él no quería que ella le tratara, que quería, ¿morirse desangrado?

Colocó sus manos rozando el abdomen de él, y empezó con el jutsu curativo. Sai se mostraba impasible a pesar de la herida y dirigía su mirada hacia Ino, quien estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. El jutsu debía de hacerse despacio y luego vendar la herida, así que no podía distraerse, aunque sintiendo la mirada de Sai sobre ella, eso era difícil…

Unos paso más alejados de ellos, los demás esperaban pacientemente a que acabaran.

-Ne, Shino, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó el Inuzuka.- ¿Acaso eran muy fuertes los ninjas?

Shino se limitó a responder sin rodeos.

-No. Lo único que pasó fue que uno de ellos era más fuerte que los demás y tuvo suerte.- explicó.

Ante la respuesta corta y fría de su compañero de equipo, Kiba calló. La verdad es que aunque llevara años como compañero de equipo de Shino, no acababa de acostumbrarse a su carácter…

Cuando Ino acabó de tratar a Sai, comprobó el estado del resto de sus compañeros, tan solo por si acaso. Después de eso fueron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos de una batalla. Posiblemente la última del bosque.

**Quería agradecer los reviews y anunciar que la historia sigue creciendo y que dedico bastante tiempo a escribir. Pero como siempre, tendréis que esperar para el próximo cap. Además, aquí comienzan las fiestas y quizá escriba menos y tarde más en subir los caps, pero no os alarméis porque os seguiré subiendo esta aburrida historia xD**

**Sin más, me despido.**

**¡Sayonara, lectores!**


	4. Imposible:¿Nos quedamos sin capitán?

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Siento haber tardado en subir el cap, pero he tenido algunos problemas… Así que os lo dejo para que lo leais.**

No muy lejos del lugar donde Kiba y los demás se encontraban, una feroz batalla está a punto de acabar.

-¡Neji!-gritaba una desesperada Tenten.

Él estaba luchando contra dos de los cinco ninjas que había atacado a él y Tenten. Por suerte, los otros tres cayeron en una de las trampas y junto a un ataque de Tenten, habían conseguido derrotarlos.

-Sōshōryū (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)- invocó ella.

Unos segundos más tarde, se encontraba en el aire rodeada por dos largos pergaminos de los cuales miles armas eran invocadas y lanzadas. Todas se dirigieron hacia los enemigos, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Neji con ninguna de ellas.

Muchas de ellas golpearon al enemigo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlos fuera de combate. Cuando la lluvia de armas paró, Tenten cayó al suelo con los pergaminos utilizados a su alrededor. Los ninjas de la Cascada retrocedieron saltando. A una velocidad increíble empezaron a formar sellos. Tenten y Neji intentaron en vano descifrar el jutsu. Una vez fue acabado, dos dragones de agua y rayo ascendieron por encima de los árboles. Ambos empezaron a rodear al otro, fundiéndose en uno solo, el resultado, un dragón de agua con peligrosos rayos eléctricos a su alrededor.

Los enemigos sonrieron.

-Ahora vamos a cumplir la misión que nos han mandado y ya de paso, vengarnos por aquello que pasó hace a unos cuantos años.- dijeron al unísono y sonrientes.

Antes de que los ninjas de la Hoja pudieran adivinar a que se referían, el dragón se lanzó sobre Neji. Este, sabiendo que le sería imposible esquivarlos, se vio obligado a defenderse.

-¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!

Una esfera de chakra lo rodeó por completo, parando al dragón de milagro. O al menos eso creía… Tras verse obligado a para su defensa, el dragón volvió a atacar golpeándole de lleno y haciendo que expulsara sangre por la boca.

-¡Neji!- gritó Tenten al ver lo sucedido.

El cuerpo del chico cayó sobre la tierra con un golpe seco y con una grave herida en el pecho, de tal forma que parecía… muerto.

El dragón desapareció segundos después. Aprovechando la poca energía que les quedaba a los enemigos, Tenten lanzó hacia ellos varios kunais explosivos, que les dieron de lleno debido a que el chakra que les quedaba era casi nulo. Tenten corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Neji, con lágrimas en los ojos y rogando que no estuviera muerto. Se arrodilló junto a él, buscando desesperadamente su pulso… Hasta que lo encontró. Era realmente débil y apenas notorio, pero lo suficiente como para saber que seguía vivo. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tenten quería llevárselo y encontrar al resto, pero temía que al moverlo pudiera empeorar. Mientras pensaba desesperadamente en que hacer, sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de Neji haciendo que la sangre que emanaba su pecho se disipara un poco.

Ahora ella solo podía hacer una cosa, y era suplicar que sus amigos los encontraran.

**Antes de nada… Os pido que no me matéis (por lo menos los amantes de Neji)**

**Bien, sé que es un mini-cap, pero estoy en fiestas y apenas puedo escribir y subir caps, pero a cambio prometo acabar hoy otro cap y subirlo por la noche o mañana ;) Así veréis que pasa al final.**

**¡Gracias por leer! (Se agradecerían reviews ;)**


	5. Descanso: Las cosas marchan mejor

**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

**Como recompensa por el mini-cap del otro día, he decidido escribir uno más largo para hoy. Si os digo la verdad, no me he quedado muy convencida, pero para eso están los reviews XD**

**Sin más, os dejo el capítulo:**

Habían oído el grito, aquel grito de su amiga, eso hizo que corrieran más rápido, temiendo lo que se pudieran encontrar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar gracias al gran olfato de Akamaru. Pero lo que vieron allí les sorprendió.

-¡Tenten!, ¿qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Ino mientras corría hacia ella.

El resto se acercó corriendo detrás de ella. Miraban impresionados el campo de batalla, restos del agua que componía al dragón formaban charcos cerca de ellos. Además, los ninjas asesinados por ellos se encontraban llenos de sangre.

-¡Mierda!- el grito de Ino les hizo volver a la realidad.- ¡Neji no va aguantar mucho si nos quedamos aquí, debemos de llevarlo a la aldea!

Tenten estaba llorando, sabía que Neji se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, pero no quería afrontarlo.

-Chicos, cerca de aquí hay una pequeña aldea especializada en jutsus médicos.- dijo Shino.- Allí lo podrían ayudar.

Ino se puso de pie con un salto.

-¡Cierto!, pasé un tiempo entrenando con Sakura ahí.- miró hacia la pareja del chico.- Vamos Tenten, si nos damos prisa Neji podrá ser salvado.

La nombrada se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó despacio y asintió. Si había una oportunidad de… salvarle, ella la aprovecharía.

Con Kiba cargando a Neji, Sai siendo ayudado por Shino debido a su herida sin sanar completamente, e Ino tratando lo mejor posible las heridas de Tenten, todos se pusieron en marcha. Akamaru y Kiba iban los primeros juntos a Sai y Shino. Este último indicando el camino más corto hacia la aldea. Por detrás, Chouji acompañaba a Ino y Tenten, quienes parecían cansadas. Tenten había luchado junto a Neji, y había sido pura suerte que no acabara como él… Además, Ino estaba utilizando mucha energía en ayudar a recuperarse a sus compañeros.

Aun así, todos avanzaban lo más rápido que podían. A fin de cuentas, la vida de su compañero y amigo dependía de ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el camino hacia Suna se oía a gente hablar a la vez que saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Ne, Sakura.- Naruto dejó el "chan" atrás desde que empezó a salir con Hinata.- ¿No hay manera de llegar antes a Suna?

-De hecho lo hay, y es pegarte una patada y mandarte volando hasta allá.- respondió ella furiosa.- Por Kami, Naruto, llevas todo el día igual. El camino a Suna son tres días.

-Pero quizá podríamos llegar antes si vamos más rápidos o no paramos.-replicó.

-Tsk, en ese caso morirías de agotamiento…- intervino Shikamaru con un aire vago.

-Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun tiene razón, además, deberemos de parar si hay una tormenta de arena. Sino podríamos perdernos y separarnos.- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Eso lo dice porque no quiere ver a Temari…- replicó de nuevo Naruto.- Además, el mes pasado estaban paseando juntos cerca de Ichiraku.

Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró.

-No es que no quiera verla, pero por Kami, ¡esa mujer es más mandona que mi madre!- gritó (sí gritó) Shikamaru.- Y por si no lo recuerdas, soy su guía por la Hoja, debía de guiarla por la aldea.

Naruto bufó.

-Como que ella no se conoce ya la aldea de memoria…- susurró de modo que tan solo Hinata le oyera.

Esta sonrío y siguió avanzando. En ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ne, chicos, ¿dónde está Lee?-preguntó.

El chico no estaba junto a ellos ya que, de haber sido así, ya estaría gritando algo de la llama de la Juventud…

-Lee está mas adelante, al parecer el dobe no es el único ansioso por ver a Gaara.- comentó Sasuke.

Después de eso, el camino fue relativamente silencioso. En la delantera, Sasuke encabezaba el grupo, junto a él, Shikamaru y Sakura hablaban sobre la misión y, detrás de ellos, Naruto hablaba animosamente a Hinata mientras esta escuchaba sus palabras sonriendo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron acampar. Lee había vuelto junto al grupo avisando que bastante más delante de donde se encontraban, había algunas trampas puestas. Pero fáciles de detectar.

-Está bien, acamparemos aquí.-anunció el capitán.- Dormiremos hasta el alba y luego proseguiremos el camino hacia Suna.

-¡Pero estamos bien, no necesitamos descansar!- se quejó Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, podemos seguir avanzando unas horas más.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Si hay trampas adelante, significa que el enemigo nos espera o puede ser una distracción.-explicó.- Por eso mismo vamos a descansar unas horas, mañana seguiremos avanzando con cuidado y atentos a cualquier ataque.

El resto del equipo asintió y sacó lo necesario para dormir de sus mochilas. En poco tiempo todos estaban descansando en el suelo. Aunque pocos dormían; Shikamaru miraba al fuego con ojos vacíos, Sakura parecía perdida es sus pensamientos y Hinata miraba a Naruto. Este estaba plácidamente dormido junto a ella, y eso le recordaba que no estaba sola. Lee roncaba como un oso poco después de dormirse y además se movía continuamente.

Tras un tiempo sin hacer nada, Sakura se levantó despacio. El fuego se había apagado y todos estaban dormidos. Bueno, todos no, es más, faltaba alguien. Su mochila y sus cosas estaban ahí, pero él no. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Claro que para Sakura, encontrarle no era difícil. Sentía su chakra cerca y proveniente de arriba, lo que quería decir que estaba en un árbol. Cosa que Sasuke hacía a menudo.

Por primera vez en un tiempo, a Sakura le entró la curiosidad por saber que hacía. Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, pero luego se habían separado e incluso intentó matarla, pero ahora había vuelto y se había redimido. Y aun así, Sakura parecía no poder perdonarle, y ni siquiera ella entendía bien por qué. Sabía que estaba frustrada por que se marchó, pero lo que más le dolió, fue cuando Sasuke regresó apoyado en Naruto a la aldea.

Después pasaron 3 años y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban más distantes que antes. Claro que, ninguno había hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó él.

-N-nada, tan solo recordar…

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

De un salto, Sakura subió a la rama donde Sasuke estaba sentado y lo imitó.

-¿Ahora te ha dado por preguntar?-dijo sarcástica.- Si, no puedo dormir, no sé si es porque da la impresión de que va ha ver otras guerra o por otra cosa.

Él le miró con la ceja alzada.

-Sakura, durante la última guerra, el dobe nos salvó a todos.- dijo mientras señalaba al rubio.- Y han pasado tres años desde entonces, todo ha cambiado, no habrá otra guerra.

"Vaya, esta noche le ha dado por hablar…"-pensó Sakura.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

De un salto y procurando no hacer ruido, los dos bajaron del árbol. Sin decir una sola palabra, se sentaron utilizando a éste de respaldo y mirando al resto del bosque.

-Sabes Sasuke, cuando supe que estabas participando en la guerra, pensé que lucharías contra Naruto y ambos moriríais.- confesó ella.

-Hmp, hace tres años… Realmente pensé en hacerlo, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Fue el turno de ella de alzar la ceja. Desde luego quería saber el motivo para que no lo hiciera. Es más, aunque se lo negaba, quería saber todo por lo que había pasado. Pero claro, ella no se lo iba a preguntar, por lo menos no directamente. Nadie a parte de Naruto y la Hokage sabían todo respecto a Sasuke ya que, él era su mejor amigo y ella la que le permitió regresar. ¡Pero ella era su mejor amiga!, también merecía saberlo. Saber que le ocultaba algo le frustraba, y no sabía por qué. Bueno, lo sabía pero también se lo negaba a sí misma…

Alguna vez pensó en preguntarle a Naruto o Tsunade sobre lo ocurrido, pero Naruto no lo desvelaría ya que era su mejor amigo. Y Tsunade, digamos que para ella sería "información confidencial", que ni siquiera ella podía saber.

-Sakura, te lo contaré algún día…

Ella bufó y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse pronto. Él suspiró, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaba Sakura?

Pensando en lo último que dijo su hermano, se quedó mirando al cielo, como si esperara que él apareciera de allí.

"Fue gracias a ti que regresé"

El tiempo pasó lentamente y Sasuke seguía sin poder dormirse. Aunque por otra parte, él no tenía sueño. De repente, sintió que algo caía sobre su hombro. Cuando giró a ver, se dio cuenta de que era Sakura; el pelo rosado le tapaba el rostro y su respiración era tranquila. En ese momento le pareció tan… inofensiva y desprotegida.

Tuvo ganas de acariciarle y besarle, pero la otra parte de él le decía que se apartara y que se fuera de ahí para dormir en paz. Hacía tiempo que había un debate en su cabeza, y no parecía acabar nunca…

Involuntariamente, su mano se acercó a la mejilla de ella y la acarició.

-Sasuke-kun.- susurró en sueños.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió, hacía ya un tiempo que no la oía llamarle así. Lo que significa que no estaban tan separados como creían. Lentamente apartó la mano y se quedó un rato observándola. Sasuke no sabía lo que había cambiado en él, pero desde la guerra era más abierto y protector con los de la aldea. Incluso había llegado a preocuparse por otros en algunos momentos. Pero… sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ¿no? Ya no había rencor, venganza u odio, ¿pero el resto? Eso mismo es lo que se debatía en su cabeza, y él quería que acabara de una vez.

Al otro lado del campamento, alguien observaba ese mágico momento.

-Así que el teme por fin está despertando…-susurró.

Naruto miraba desde lejos. Le parecía increíble lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría y que sin duda, era lo que debía de pasar.

-¿Naruto-kun?, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Hinata, que estaba junto a él.

El nombrado sonrió por última vez y se giró hacia su novia. Sasuke no era el único que iba a tener momentos así.

-No pasa nada, Hinata-chan, tan solo que el teme está despertando.- susurró alegre.

Ella sonrió y asintió a pesar de no haberlo entendido del todo. Pero cuando sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, dejó de preocuparle lo demás. Cuando se separaron para respirar, él la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello.

-Te quiero, Hinata.

-Yo también, Naruto-kun.

Sonriendo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se volvieron a dormir.

El equipo de Neji se movía rápido en la noche. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea donde Neji podría ser tratado, pero el estado de éste era pésimo cuando llegaron. Además, hubo algunos problemas; aquellos ninjas-médicos de la aldea se negaban a tratar a un desconocido. Tenten estaba a punto de gritar para que hicieran algo, pero por suerte se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ino. Al haber pasado un tiempo allí, había hecho algunos amigos y, finalmente, aceptaron curar a Neji.

En la sala de espera, Tenten miraba nerviosa al cartel iluminado de "Cuidados Intensivos". El resto estaba esperando sentados, claro que se podía reflejar la preocupación por su compañero en algunos rostros.

Tras dos largas horas de espera la bombilla se apagó milagrosamente. Tenten se acercó corriendo a la puerta esperando poder ver a Neji, los demás se levantaron esperando que no fuese nada malo y que su compañero estuviese bien.

Un médico salió de la sala con unos papeles en la mano. Todos se giraron hacia él y, como si ya supiese lo que iban a preguntar, respondió con tranquilidad.

-Vuestro amigo está bien, aunque habría muerto de no ser porque llegasteis a tiempo.- explicó.- De todas formas, deberá de descansar por lo menos hasta mañana antes de poder moverse de nuevo.

Todos suspiraron cuando el médico acabó de hablar; que su amigo estuviese bien ya era una buena noticia. Pero, si se detenían a esperar que se hubiese recuperado, estarían fallando la misión. De todas formas, la decisión sobre qué hacer era del capitán del equipo.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco más antes de poder ver a Neji, lo estaban vendando y trasladando a la que sería su habitación durante el día siguiente. Cuando entraron en la sala, les sorprendió bastante lo que vieron; Neji tenía el pecho entero vendado, cables enchufados a él y una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno. El médico les había dicho que se recuperaría en un día, pero al verle en ese estado supieron que tardaría bastante más en recuperarse del todo. Además, seguía inconsciente, lo que quería decir que tendrían que esperar a que despertase antes de decidir qué hacer con la misión.

Tenten se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla para luego coger la mano de Neji. Verle en ese estado le dolía mucho, sabía que si hubiese atacado más, él podría estar bien en esos instantes. Ino y el resto del equipo salió de la sala para dejarlos solos. Fuera, un médico ofreció a Sai curar por completo su herida mientras los demás descansaban.

La noche pasaba lenta en la aldea. Ahora todos esperaban ver despertar a Neji en la habitación de éste. Y de hecho, no se hizo de rogar; poco después de la medianoche, abrió los ojos lentamente, cegado por la luz de las lámparas.

-¡Neji!-nombró feliz Tenten.

Éste se incorporó en la camilla hasta poder ver a todos. No sabía su estado actual, pero por el dolor que sentía y la mirada de alguno de sus compañeros, seguro que no era buena. Se quitó la mascarilla para poder respirar bien y miró a su pareja. Ella supo de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-El médico dice que te recuperarás, pero tendrás que descansar un día más.- explicó.

No se sorprendió mucho, ya que en su estado parecía que tardaría en recuperarse, pero perder un día podría arruinar la misión.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos ha hacer ahora?-preguntó Sai.

Neji meditó un momento; por mucho que quisiera, todavía no podía moverse, pero si perdían más tiempo fallarían la misión y no llegarían a tiempo a por la Mizukage.

Tras coger aire, tomó una decisión.

-No podemos fallar una misión de alto nivel. De manera que yo esperaré aquí hasta recuperar mis fuerzas, el resto partiréis de nuevo al amanecer.- explicó.- No podemos perder más tiempo.

-No pienso dejarte aquí.- replicó Tenten.

Neji suspiró, sabía que eso pasaría. Y, puesto que la lógica de Tenten era invencible, asintió a su propuesta.

-Está bien, te quedarás conmigo, pero el resto continuará el trayecto hacia Kirikagure, ahora escoltar a Mizukage-sama es lo principal.- continuó.- A partir de vuestra salida, Shino será el capitán del equipo.

-Hai.

-Pero, ¿qué haréis Tenten y tu cuando te recuperes?-preguntó Kiba.

-Mañana a la noche nos pondremos en camino hacia vosotros. Nosotros dos avanzaremos rápido durante todo el día hasta juntarnos de nuevo.

El equipo asintió y salió de la sala dispuestos descansar el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Claro que Tenten se quedó con Neji.

Ninguno de ellos pensaba que la misión se tonaría así. Pero no estaba todo perdido, con suerte, todo el equipo estará completo antes de comenzar el viaje por mar. Así que ahora tan solo les quedaba descansar. Y no solo a este equipo, sino al de Suna también.

**Bueno… sabéis que se agradecerían muuucho los reviews xD. **

**Todavía no se han acabado las fiestas, pero por suerte he sacado tiempo para poder escribir y daros este cap, que espero que hayáis disfrutado. Dentro de nada me voy de vacaciones, y entonces no sé si podré escribir, pero intentaré hacerlo.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Continuamos:Hay que seguir avanzando

**Hola chicos.**

**Bueno… Asombrosamente vuelvo a tener tiempo para escribir, por lo menos hasta el día 13 XD **

**Os dejo el cap y hablamos luego:**

La luz del amanecer hizo despertar a algunos en el campamento del equipo hacia Suna. La mayoría de ellos estaban despiertos y listos para salir, a excepción de cierto rubio y cierta pelirrosa.

-Naruto-kun, tenemos que partir ya.- intentaba despertar Hinata.

-Ne Hina-chan, déjame dormir un rato más.

Una gotita estilo anime calló por la cabeza de la chica. Se notaba que Naruto no recordaba a dónde iban.

-Pero Naruto-kun si no te levantas tardaremos más en llegar a Suna.

De un salto este se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

-¡Yo ya estoy listo!, ¡vamos a ver a Gaara!

A sus compañeros no les sorprendió la actitud de su amigo, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo haciendo misiones con él…

-¡Eso es Naruto!, ¡que la llama de la juventud brille en tu interior!-gritó Lee.

Los chicos rieron; habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, estaban acostumbrados unos a otros y su amistad era inseparable.

En el otro lado del campamento, Sakura empezaba a despertar lentamente. Sasuke no se había dormido en toda la noche y miraba sonriente como esta despertaba.

-Por fin despiertas, ¿sabes que incluso el dobe se ha levantado antes?-dijo sarcástico.

-Vaya, hoy estás de buen humor.- respondió ella.

Cuando se fue a levantar, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba apoyada.

-L-lo siento.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-He soportado tu peso toda la noche.-comentó.- Pero no has sido una molestia.

Ella sonrió, de alguna manera durante la noche anterior las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. Ambos se alistaron para salir y, cuando e equipo entero estuvo preparado, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Por orden de Shikamaru el grupo había optado por una posición de defensa; Sasuke y Naruto iban en la delantera, Hinata y Shikamaru iban cada uno en un lateral Lee cerraba el círculo y, Sakura se encontraba en el centro de este. Ella era la ninja-médico, y debía de ser protegida, por mucho que ella se negara.

El grupo avanzó en esa posición a lo largo de varios kilómetros, esta vez corrían por tierra, ya que no quedaba mucho para llegar al desierto y todo se estaba volviendo más liso y sin árboles. Habían esquivado las trampas que Lee había avistado el día anterior y por ahora no había habido ningún incidente. Todo marchaba perfectamente, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

En la aldea donde Neji había sido atendido, el equipo que seguiría adelante estaba listo para partir. Después de despedirse y organizarse ante posibles ataques, el equipo marchó.

En la habitación de Neji un silencio sepulcral molestaba Tenten. Por suerte, eso no duró mucho.

-Tenten, deberías de haberte ido con el resto del equipo. Yo os podía alcanzar luego.- En esos instantes Tenten prefirió el silencio…

-Sabes muy bien que no te iba a dejar solo; recibiste mucho daño y necesitas ayuda para moverte.- replicó.- Además, ¿qué clase de novia deja tirada a su pareja?

Él sonrió, no es sólo que fuese técnicamente imposible llevarle la contraria a Tenten, sino el saber que estaba junto a él lo que le hacía estar feliz. Neji se incorporó con ayuda de Tenten y ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta besarse. Cada vez que sus labios se juntaban ambos recordaban cómo empezó todo, cómo Tenten se declaró y él le correspondió con un beso. Y más adelante cuando dieron a conocer su relación y Lee les estuvo molestando por ello. Llevaban dos años juntos y ambos jurarían que seguirían muchos más.

Tras lo que para ellos fue un momento mágico, sus bocas se separaron para tomar el aire que sus pulmones suplicaban.

-Deberíamos de descansar, hoy a la noche nos espera una larga travesía.-dijo por fin Neji.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en la butaca que había al lado de la camilla. No fue mucho más tarde cuando una enfermera entró para cambiarle los vendajes a Neji. Entonces, Tenten pudo ver la horrible cicatriz que había quedado en su pecho.

Unas horas más tarde Tenten fue a dar una vuelta por la pequeña aldea mientras Neji dormía plácidamente en el hospital. Necesitaban estar en un estado decente antes de partir tras su equipo.

En el camino hacia Suna, los árboles comenzaban a disminuir y convertirse en pequeños captus, la tierra estaba seca y sin vegetación, e incluso se podía notar el calor del desierto y ver a lo lejos el comienzo de este.

El equipo estaba empezando a adentrarse en el desierto cuando Sasuke, a la cabeza del equipo, levantó la mano para que pararan. Obedecieron de inmediato.

-Hay un combate no muy lejos de nuestra posición, hay ninjas en él.- anunció.

-Hinata.

Esta asintió e hizo lo que Shikamaru indicó.

-¡Byakugan!

Las venas se hincharon alrededor de sus ojos y su vista alcanzó a ver la pelea que se debatía no muy lejos de donde estaban. Al principio pensó ver mal, pero eso era imposible. Cuando se aseguró de lo que veía, desactivó el jutsu.

-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No es un combate entre ninjas.-todos la miraron extrañados.- Tan solo un bando es humano; el combate es entre un pequeño grupo de ninjas y una manada de pumas.

-¿¡Qué!- gritó Naruto.

-Su vista no se ha podido equivocar, deberíamos de esquivarlos.- comentó Sasuke.

-No, si lo hacemos perderemos más tiempo.- dijo el capitán.- ¿Cuál es el estado de cada bando?

-Había varios ninjas tirados en el suelo, estaban muertos. Tan solo quedaban en pie tres de ellos.- explicó Hinata.- Sin embargo el número de pumas era mayor.

-Está bien, vamos a seguir con la misma formación y finalizaremos ese combate. Después seguiremos nuestro camino.

El grupo asintió ante la orden de su capitán. Si esquivaban el combate había posibilidades de que los ninjas o pumas supervivientes fueran tras ellos. Sin embargo, enfrentarlos de frente y cuando aun combaten unos contra otros, les da ventaja.

De nuevo en la formación empezaron a avanzar hacia el combate. No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero el escenario era devastador. Ya no quedaba ningún ninja en pie y tan solo algunos pumas habían muerto.

Nada más llegar, uno de los siete pumas que quedaban en pie se lanzó hacia el centro de la formación. En otras palabras, hacia Sakura. En menos de diez segundos, Sasuke desenfundó su espada, la cargó con rayos y atravesó al animal en el aire. El puma cayó con un golpe seco en frente de los pies de Sasuke.

-Gracias.

El chico asintió y se preparó para combatir a otro de ellos. La batalla no duró mucho tiempo; los animales estaban cansados y Naruto enloqueció cuando uno de ellos arañó el brazo de Hinata de un zarpazo. El rubio mató a ese puma atravesándolo con un Rasengan y luego se lanzó corriendo hacia Hinata, quien había caído al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun.- dijo tranquila.

De la herida emanaba algo de sangre, pero el animal no había conseguido hacer más. Tan solo un arañazo que sanaría pronto y dejaría una cicatriz.

Con dos de los siete pumas muertos, el resto del equipo luchaba con los que quedaban. Lee golpeaba sin descanso a uno de ellos hasta que este huyó asustado del lugar.

-¡Yosh!, nadie se mete con la bestia verde de Konoha.- gritó con llamas en los ojos.

Por otro lado, Sasuke luchaba con otros dos, pero no fue mucho más tarde cuando al ver caer a otro más electrocutado por la espada de este, que el resto de la manada se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

El equipo se reunió de nuevo y, mientras Sakura trataba la herida de Hinata con un Naruto preocupado junto a él, el resto del equipo vigilaba que no hubiese más enemigos. Cuando el perímetro fue comprobado, Shikamaru se acercó a los ninjas.

-Eran de la Cascada.-informó.- Y chunnins.

-En ese caso no deberían de llevar mucho tiempo en su cargo, unos ninjas no suelen perder un combate contra animales.- intervino Sasuke.

-Esto ya está chicos, podemos continuar.- anunció Sakura.

Hinata se levantó ayudada por Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, estoy bien, no necesito ayuda.

-Está bien, Hina-chan, pero avísame si te duele.

Ella asintió sonriente, desde que estaban juntos, tenía toda la atención de Naruto.

-Entonces vamos, tenemos que seguir avanzando.- dijo Shikamaru.

Pero, justo cuando se fue a dar la vuelta, algo le agarró el pie. Él miró hacia abajo, uno de los ninjas no había muerto y agarraba con fuerza el pie del estratega.

-Adiós, ninja de la Hoja.-fue lo último que dijo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, un rayo subió por la mano del ninja electrocutando a Shikamaru. Este gritó, el rayo le causó cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero cuando acabó el jutsus, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Shikamaru!

Sakura corrió hacia él. El resto del equipo los rodeó aun dejando espacio para que respiraran. Además, Sasuke se encargó de que ninguno de los ninjas sobreviviera lanzando un rayo sobre cada uno. Después se reunió con el resto.

-¿Cuál es su estado, Sakura?-preguntó.

-No ha recibido heridas graves y el corazón sigue latiendo a ritmo normal, pero el lugar donde el ninja lo agarró no ha tenido tanta suerte.- explicó.- Puedo darle los primeros auxilios y tratar lo mejor posible su pierna, pero tardará en recuperar al conciencia y no podrá caminar durante unos días.

El equipo se sentó a esperar a que Sakura diera los primeros auxilios a su capitán antes de seguir adelante. Después Naruto y Sasuke cogieron a Shikamaru y siguieron avanzando.

No fue hasta la tarde que el estratega despertó. Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta, por lo que alzó su mano libre. El grupo se paró y dejaron a Shikamaru en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-preguntó Sakura.

-Estoy bien, el ataque me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo al intentarlo.

-No vas a poder caminar por ahora.- explicó la pelirrosa.

-Tsk, eso va a ser problemático.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió y todos esperaron a lo que su capitán iba a decir.

-Por culpa de mi herida vamos a ir más lentos, por lo que hoy no haremos un descanso para dormir.- anunció.- Tomaremos píldoras de soldado para mantenernos con fuerza y mañana por la mañana, cuando tan solo nos quede el final del trayecto por recorrer, haremos una pausa mayor para poder descansar por completo.

El grupo asintió y, siendo ayudado de nuevo por Sasuke y Naruto, Shikamaru y el resto reanudaron la marcha.

En la aldea de ninjas-médicos, Tenten regresaba a la sala donde se encontraba Neji tras haber comido.

-Neji, no queda mucho para marcharnos.- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Lo sé, ya tengo mis cosas preparadas, tenía pensado partir ahora.- contestó mientras se levantaba.

Con cuidado, se puso la camiseta para luego coger sus cosas.

-Podríamos esperar un poco más, sabes que necesitarás días para recuperarte.- replicó la chica mientras recogía sus cosas también.

-No, cuanto antes nos reunamos con el resto mejor.

Tenten suspiró y se acercó a Neji para darle un ligero beso y ayudarle a caminar. Este sonrió y se dejó ser ayudado.

Tras despedirse de los encargados del hospital, ambos se volvieron a internar en el bosque. Ahora tenían que avanzar rápido para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros.

En el grupo ahora capitaneado por Shino, este se encontraba en la cabeza del grupo atento a cualquier posible ataque, Sai e Ino hablaban detrás de este y por último Chouji y Kiba junto Akamaru hablaban sobre qué harían cuando regresaran de la misión. Claro que para eso faltaban casi dos semanas…

El grupo avanzaba sin hacer demasiado ruido y pendiente del bosque en el que estaban metidos. Al caer la noche Shino dio la orden de detenerse. Era entonces cuando Neji y Tenten se unirían de nuevo a ellos y seguirían avanzando hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando descansarían en una aldea de paso.

El equipo se sentó junto a los árboles a esperar. Cuando algunas estrellas empezaron a iluminar la noche junto a la luna llena, Akamaru se levanto de un salto y ladró animado.

-¡Ya están aquí!-tradujo Kiba.

Cierto, en medio de la oscuridad Tenten ayudaba a Neji a avanzar hasta ellos. Al llegar todos les saludaron y esperaron un tiempo a que recuperaran su energía; ellos avanzaban rápido, pero sus dos compañeros lo habían hecho más rápido para darles alcance.

Una vez todos hubieron recuperado fuerzas y habían tomado una píldora soldado para aguantar el camino por montaña hasta su próximo descanso, se volvieron a poner en marcha.

Mientras avanzaban, a penas se escuchaba un ruido, no hablaban entre ellos y el único sonido era el viento contra las hojas de los árboles y a los búhos ulular en la noche. Necesitaban estar atentos ante cualquier trampa que pudiese haber o a una emboscada.

En medio del desierto un pequeño grupo se movía rápido, aunque no en silencio…

-¡Ya queda poco para llegar a Suna!- gritaba Naruto animado.

-Naruto… Como vuelvas a gritar así me voy a quedar sordo.- se quejaba Shikamaru.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero sabes que-

-Sí, dobe, sabemos que llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a Gaara y quieres hablar con él.- interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Maldito teme!, ¡no me llames dobe!- volvió a gritar Naruto.

Sakura, Hinata y Lee se rieron ante la imagen; a pesar de los sucedido, esos seguían siendo los mejores amigos.

De repente, la arena empezó a levantarse y a golpear al equipo con fuerza.

-¡Es una tormenta de arena, debemos de resguardarnos!- gritó Sakura entre el estruendo.

Los demás asintieron. Por suerte, la tormenta les había pillado cerca de la cueva donde se resguardaron cuando fueron a salvar a Gaara, y llegarían en poco tiempo. Avanzaron con dificultad entre la tormenta hasta llegar a la cueva. Esta parecía haber sido escarbada, lo que proporcionaba un mayor tamaño en ella.

Cuando entraron, cada uno dejó sus cosas en el suelo y tomó sitio.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Por culpa de la tormenta tardaremos más en llegar!-se quejó Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto, sabías que esto podía pasar.- dijo Sakura.

-Pero no es justo, ¡la tormenta puede durar varios días!

Shikamaru se incorporó mejor e intervino en la conversación.

-Tranquilo Naruto, esta tormenta durará como mucho esta noche, mañana por la mañana ya no quedará rastro de ella.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber tu eso?

-Digamos que cierta mujer problemática me habló sobre ello alguna vez.- explicó.

-Así que admites que no solo habláis de trabajo.- señaló Naruto.

El estratega suspiró y susurró un "problemático", al las chicas una gotita estilo anime les resbaló por la cabeza.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos volveremos a levantar pronto para llegar lo antes posible a Suna.- continuó Shikamaru ignorando a Naruto.

No es que le molestara hablar sobre el tema, pero que estuviera todo el día hablando de Temari era demasiado… Problemático.

Cada uno cogió un sitio en la cueva y se dispuso a descansar. Lee y Shikamaru no tardaron en dormirse, Naruto agarró a Hinata de la cintura y le susurró algo antes de que esta se sonrojara y apoyara la cabeza en el pecho de su novio para luego dormirse. Y de nuevo, hubo dos que tardaron algo más en dormirse. Esta vez Sasuke estaba de espaldas al fuego improvisado, mirando la tormenta de arena desde la entrada de la cueva. Sakura avanzó despacio hacia él.

-Ne, Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?, ¿quieres volver a dormirte en mi hombro?- preguntó sarcástico.

Aunque, por otra parte, a él no le molestaría en absoluto. Ella se sonrojó ante lo que dijo este.

-N-no es eso, tan solo quería agradecerte que me salvaras del puma antes.- dijo.- A pesar de que hubiera podido sola.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Sakura, no iba a dejar que sirvieras de comida a un puma.- comentó.

Esta sonrió y se fue a dormir junto al fuego. Poco después Sasuke la imitó y se tumbó junto a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido a una velocidad increíble y de que, a la luz del fuego, ella era aun más hermosa. De nuevo tuvo ganas de atraerla hacia él y besarla, y de nuevo parte de él se lo impidió. Sin embargo, se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaron. Escuchando la suave respiración de Sakura y los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, Sasuke se durmió.

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews, gracias a todos vosotros me he animado a escribir hoy también y si mañana tengo tiempo, lo volveré ha hacer.**

**También quería decir que si del anterior capítulo no quedé convencida, de este aún menos xD. Pero supongo que para ver que tal me ha quedado necesitaré vuestros reviews ;)**

**Además quería anunciar que, a pesar de que me voy a la playa, intentaré escribir, pero que puede que no actualice hasta que vulva de vacaciones. Así que no os asustéis que la historia va a continuar sí o sí ^^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Algo de romance antes de continuar

**¡Hola gente!**

**Bueeeeno… Ya sabía yo que subir tres días seguidos los caps de la historia me era imposible. Así que… **

**¡Dentro cap!:**

A las primeras luces del amanecer, el equipo hacia Kirikagure llegó a un pequeño pueblo en el que la Hokage se había encargado de que se hospedaran una noche. Aun sin decirse una palabra entre ellos, entraron en la posada donde se quedarían a descansar hasta el atardecer.

-Las habitaciones están divididas así: Tenten e Ino en la 183, Kiba y Chouji en la 184 y Shina, Sai y yo en la 185.-dijo el capitán.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego.- se despidieron.

Cada uno de ellos se fue a su respectiva habitación. En la habitación de las chicas, ninguna de las dos parecía tener intención de dormir.

-Ne, Ino ¿crees que la cicatriz de Neji se irá?- preguntó la castaña.

-No lo sé Tenten, el golpe fue duro, aunque por otra parte no le queda mal…- contestó la rubia.

-¡Oye!, que es mi novio… Aunque es cierto, así está más sexy.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

-¿Y tú con Sai?

-¿Nani?, nosotros dos somos amigos, nada más.

Tenten alzó la ceja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, para mí que eso no es cierto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Ino, sabes que todas sabemos que Sai te gusta.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Acaso crees que no se nota?

Esta se sonrojó, siempre le había gustado Sasuke, y el amor no se podía cambiar, ¿o sí?

-Etto… Puede que sea así, pero supongo que en todo caso no es amor mutuo.- dijo un tanto deprimida.

Tenten sonrío.

-Eso será desde tu punto de vista, yo creo que se fija más en ti. Aunque eso lo tienes que averiguar tú…

Con la duda en lamente, Ino salió al balcón de su habitación. El viento le revolvía el pelo y le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos. Dentro de la habitación, Tenten miraba al techo sin mirarlo realmente.

En la habitación que compartían 3 de los chicos, Shino había salido a inspeccionar los alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún enemigo cerca. Y en el interior de la habitación, el silencia era sepulcral, al menos hasta que Sai lo rompió.

-Neji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió.

Ambos estaban sentados en sus camas, uno dibujando y el otro leyendo un libro del clan Hyuuga. Neji alzó la ceja, pocas veces Sai hablaba con él, es más, pocas veces ninguno de los dos hablaba con alguien.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Tenten?

Vale, si Neji apenas hablaba con sus amigos, sobre ese tema aun menos, ¿a qué narices venía esa pregunta? Aunque realmente, se hacía ala idea de ello. Claro que esa pregunta era difícil de responder…

-Supongo que al principio ninguno de los dos nos interesábamos en el otro, pero tras años en el mismo equipo, algo cambio.-explicó.- Al principio no supe el qué, pero poco a poco lo entendí y cuando ella se declaró, mi cuerpo actuó solo.

Desde luego eso era más de lo que Sai esperaba… Pero al menos le valía para aclararse un par de cosas.

-Gracias, creo que iré a dar un paseo.

Neji asintió y volvió a su lectura. Sai salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia otra de las habitaciones. Cuando estuvo en frente de la que quería, por primera vez dudó en lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, optó por llamar.

-Hola Sai, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó la ninja de las armas.

-No, etto… Quería saber si Ino estaba aquí.

Tenten sonrío pícaramente.

-Sí, ahora mismo viene.

Dicho esto, Sai esperó afuera mientras que en el interior se la habitación se podían oír gritos y risas. Un poco más tarde, la rubia salió de la sala con un aire nervioso.

-H-hola Sai-kun, ¿querías algo?-preguntó nerviosa.

-No, nada en especial, tan solo saber si querías dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Ino se sonrojó levemente, por suerte, Sai no se percató de ello.

-Claro, me encantaría.- dijo más animada.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro del pueblo.

-Ino, tu trabajas en la floristería de Konoha, ¿no?- esta asintió.- Entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

La chica se quedó pensativa, había tantas flores que le gustaban…

-Mmm… Creo que las orquídeas.- respondió finalmente.

Sai sonrió.

-Hay un sitio de este pueblo que podría gustarte, ¿querrías venir?

Ino sonrió y asintió alegre. No sabía que significaba todo aquello, pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así de estar con él. Así que guiada por el chico, recorrieron casi medio pueblo hasta llegar a un lugar hermoso para ella. Era un campo de flores enorme, más incluso que donde recogía flores de pequeña con la academia.

-Es precioso Sai, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Mandé a uno de mis dibujos a investigar y, cuando encontró este lugar, pensé que te gustaría venir.

-Pues no te equivocaste, este lugar es precioso.-dijo mientras se adentraba en él por un camino que lo dividía. Sai la seguía por detrás, observando cómo la chica miraba con un brillo en sus ojos los alrededores. En ese momento, algo se encendió en él; a pesar de haber pasado casi cuatro años desde que dejó la Rama Principal, todavía no sabía identificar todos sus sentimientos. Pero por lo que había leído en los libros que le dejaba Kakashi-sensei, lo que sentía por la rubia era algo especial.

-Ino, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

La nombrada se giró quedando en frente de él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me dejarías dibujarte junto a las flores?-preguntó un tanto nervioso.

Ella abrió los ojos.

¡Me encantaría!-dijo saltando casi de alegría

Él sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en una roca que había a su lado. Sacando su pincel y una hoja, empezó a dibujar a la chica con el precioso paisaje rodeado de flores detrás de ella.

En la cueva en medio del desierto, al contrario del día anterior, Sakura fue la primera de todos en despertarse. Al abrir los ojos pudo sentir como su cabeza subía y bajaba al rito de una respiración. Cuando se volteó a ver el porqué de eso, se topó con la cara de Sasuke e inmediatamente, se percató de la situación; estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del chico. Un sonrojo subió por sus mejillas. Se intentó levantar sin hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que no era la primera en despertarse.

-Sakura, tengo la impresión de que te gusta dormir encima de mí.

-S-sauke-kun.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a añadir el sufijo al nombre.- No me había dado cuenta…

Estaba sonrojada, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello.

-No me importa, en realidad, fui yo el que decidió dormir a tu lado.

¿Y desde cuando él decía lo que pensaba? Girando la cabeza hacia la entrada, pudo ver como la tormenta de arena había pasado y las luces del amanecer eran las únicas luces que iluminaba el día.

-Creo que el dobe estará feliz de que podamos partir ahora.

-Pues yo creo que ahora preferiría seguir durmiendo antes que ver a Gaara.-dijo señalando al rubio.

Naruto dormía sonriendo junto a Hinata, quien estaba de espaldas a este y con sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Sakura sonrió ante la escena y se preguntó si algún día ella también estaría así con alguien.

-Hmp, supongo que el dobe cambió algo cuando comenzó a salir con Hinata.-comentó Sasuke.

-Puede, pero Naruto siempre será Naruto.- observó.

Poco a poco el resto se fueron despertando; primero Lee, que preparó sus cosas en apenas unos segundos, luego Shikamaru, quién susurró un "problemático" antes de recoger sus cosas y, finalmente, la pareja feliz despertó.

-¡Bien!, ahora que la tormenta de Arena ha pasado nada nos impedirá llegar a la aldea hoy.- gritaba feliz Naruto.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!, ¡te reto a una carrera a través del desierto!- exclamó el chico con el pelo a lo cazo.

-Me encantaría, pero creo que voy a hablar con el teme sobre algo.

Inmediatamente la cara alegre de Lee cambió a una depresiva. Por suerte para Naruto, no siguió insistiendo. Por otra parte, Sasuke sentía curiosidad sobre lo que había dicho su mejor amigo.

Cuando todos hubieron recogido sus cosas y alistado para seguir con la misión, Shikamaru dio el plan de ese día.

-Bien, puesto que ayer perdimos tiempo debido a la tormenta de arena, hoy llegaremos a Suna por la tarde en vez de por la mañana como estaba planeado.-explicó.- Además, a pesar de los tratos de Sakura todavía no puedo andar bien, así que nos veremos obligados a ir más lentos. De todas formas, no planeo llegar a Suna más tarde del amanecer, avanzaremos con la posición anterior y a la misma velocidad.

-Pero Shikamaru, si seguimos al mismo ritmo, tardarás más en recuperarte, deberíamos de ralentizar el ritmo, aunque eso suponga tardar más.

-Lo sé Sakura, por eso mismo me quedaré un día en Suna descansando. Vosotros escoltaréis a Kazekage-sama mientras que yo descanso. A partir de ese momento, Sasuke será el capitán de la misión.

-Hai.

Dicho eso, el grupo empezó a avanzar con la misma formación del día anterior. Se podía notar como Shikamaru intentaba seguirles el ritmo a pesar de su pie destrozado y como susurraba "problemático" cada vez que lo apoyaba mal.

En la delantera del equipo, Naruto pensó que era el mejor momento para hablar con su amigo.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿piensas decirle la verdad algún día?

-¿A qué te refieres, dobe?- inquirió como si no supiera de que hablaba.

-Vamos teme, te conozco de toda la vida y eres mi mejor amigo, sabes de sobra que me refiero a Sakura.- dijo el rubio.

-No veo la razón para hacerlo.

-¿Y no te basta con que el otro día estuviste a punto de besarla y que hoy habéis dormido juntos?

-¿¡Y tú como sabes eso!- casi gritó el Uchiha.

-Digamos que no siempre consigo dormirme pronto y que me suelo despertar en medio de la noche… Pero ese no es el tema, vamos Sasuke, sabes lo que sufrió cuando te fuiste y aun peor cuando volviste y no le contaste sobre lo que ocurrió.- Ahora sí que Naruto se había puesto serio.- Ella merece saberlo.

-Las cosas han cambiado, ahora estamos más alejados el uno del otro… En todo caso se lo contaré cuando regresemos de la misión.

El rubio sonrió.

-¿Lo ves?, no es tan difícil admitir lo que sientes.

-Cállate dobe, que a ti te costó lo tuyo.

-Puede, pero mira que bien estoy ahora, no como tú, que tienes demasiado orgullo como para admitir que la quieres.- picó Naruto.

-Hmp, más te vale no contarlo o sufrirás las consecuencias…

-¿¡Yo!, ¿contar algo?, pero quien te piensas que soy, ¿el peor amigo de la historia?-dijo dramatizando.

Sasuke alzó la ceja, puede que fuese su mejor amigo, pero lo suyo no era lo de tener la boca cerrada…

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no diré nada hasta que te atrevas a decirle.- dijo Naruto mientras le daba a su amigo un golpe en la espalda.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron avanzando. Naruto ansiaba ver a Gaara tras tanto tiempo y Sasuke… bueno, a él le daba igual que hacer mientras su amigo estuviera callado.

En el desierto, el pequeño grupo iba relativamente silencioso, a excepción de algunas conversaciones que surgían. Sino, cada uno se dedicaba a cualquier cosa; unos se sumían en sus pensamientos, otros gritaban que querían llegar ya y otro se dedicaba a observar las nubes con un aire aburrido. Por lo demás, en el desierto no se oía ni un solo ruido.

En el pueblo donde el grupo de Neji se hospedaba, cada uno hacía lo que quería, Shino llevaba un tiempo desaparecido en el bosque, Chouji y Kiba roncaban en su habitación, Tenten apoyaba su cabeza con cuidado sobre el pecho de su novio en la habitación de este y en el prado de flores, Sai dibujaba con tranquilidad a Ino, quien se alegraba de estar ahí con él.

-Ya está, Ino.- anunció el pintor.

-¿En serio?, ¿puedo mirar?

El chico asintió y sonrió mientras la chica se acercaba andando hacia él. Ino se quedó sin palabras, por lo que había visto, Sai siempre dibujaba en blanco y negro, pero esa vez había hecho una mezcla de colores idénticas a las del paisaje, y el dibujo era exactamente como ella.

-¡Es precioso!, no sabía que también dibujaras a color.- dijo alegre.

-En realidad, es la primera vez que lo intento, creía que sería una pena pintarte a ti y al paisaje tan solo con dos colores.- admitió.

-Pues creíste bien, me encanta el dibujo, ¿qué piensas hacer con él ahora?-preguntó.

-La verdad es que pensaba quedármelo y guardarlo en mi cuarto, pero si quieres te lo puedes quedar.

-No hace falta, con verlo a mi me basta.

De vuelta por el camino hacia el pueblo, Sai arrancó con cuidado una orquídea del campo y acercándose despacio a Ino por detrás, se la colocó en el pelo. Esta se giró al sentir como lo hacía.

-Te queda bien. Creo que la próxima vez te dibujaré así.- dijo sonriendo.

Ino se sonrojó antes esas palabras.

-G-gracias.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Finalmente, Sai rompió la conexión y suspiró, en apenas dos tres días se había acercado más a Ino y había empezado a sentir nuevas cosas. Y ahora, creía que era el momento oportuno para contarlas.

-Ino, yo… Hay algo que quiero decirte.-empezó.

La nombrada prestó toda su atención en lo que le iba a decir. Parecía importante, pero no debía de hacerse ilusiones.

-Verás, desde que dejé la Rama Principal, he ido recuperando mis sentimientos poco a poco, pero hay uno que he recuperado gracias ti.- hizo una pausa.- Creo que durante estos últimos años me he fijado más en ti y… creo que me he enamorado.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Ino se le lanzó encima de un salto y lo besó.

-¿Crees que esto te lo aclara por fin?-dijo cuando se separaron.

Sin responder, Sai le besó, ahora sí que había aclarado sus sentimientos. Puede que tardara en recuperar otros, pero haberse dado cuenta de que quería a Ino fue un gran paso.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que tu sientes lo mismo…

-Claro que sí, tan solo es que no me atrevía a decirlo… Parecías tan distante u frío… casi como Sasuke.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Nunca supe expresarme bien y…

-No importa, ahora sí que te has dado cuenta y gracias a eso estamos juntos.

Agarrándose de la mano, ambos caminaron a la par hacia la posada donde sus compañeros descansaban. En la habitación 185, Tenten recorría con el dedo el pecho vendado de su novio.

-Ne, Neji, ¿sabes con qué propósito ha ido Sai con Ino?-preguntó.

Este dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama y sonrió.

-No del todo, pero antes de irse me ha preguntado sobre como saber si estás enamorado…

-¿Y le has contestado?, eso debe de haber sido un mérito para ti.- picó la castaña.

-Perdona, a ti también te costó tu tiempo admitirlo.- Neji se hizo el ofendido.

-Ya, pero yo lo dije al final.

-Hmp, de todas formas supongo que ya sabes para qué ha ido con Ino.- cambió de tema el chico.

Tenten sonrió, Neji sabía bien que no era posible discutir con ella, así que le siguió la corriente.

-En ese caso será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto, quiero interrogar a Ino cuando vuelva.

Dicho esto, se separó con cuidado de Neji y lo besó. Él le correspondió con pasión y, lo que se suponía que sería un beso de despedida, acabó por ser un beso largo y apasionante.

-No os demoréis mucho, partiremos dentro de poco.- dijo mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿No crees que podrías decir algo como…Te quiero o vuelve pronto?

-¿Para qué?, ya sabes que te quiero y que preferiría que te quedaras conmigo todo el día.

Neji se había levantado, la había abrazado por la cintura y le había besado el cuello. Tenten giró la cabeza y le besó en la comisura del labio.

-Eso está mejor.- se despidió.

La chica se deshizo del agarre de su novio y salió de la habitación, mientras, este empezó a recoger sus cosas. Empezaba a atardecer y debían de llegar al puerto por la mañana sino querían perder el barco.

En la habitación de las chicas, Tenten esperaba sentada en su cama a que la puerta se abriese para hablar con Ino. Y desde luego no tardó mucho, pudo oír pasos por el pasillo y sentir el chakra de Sai y la rubia.

En el exterior, Sai besó por última vez a Ino antes de despedirse e ir a su cuarto. Esta entró sonriendo en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sin apenas darse cuenta de que Tenten estaba allí también.

-Supongo que esa sonrisa quiere decir que algo bueno te ha pasado.

Ino se asustó al escuchar esa voz, todavía seguía en su nube rosa y no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba ahí.

-Supones bien, aun estoy por creer que me voy a despertar de un sueño.- contestó feliz.- Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

-Tranquila, Neji dice que no nos tardemos, pero aun así hay tiempo para que me cuentes lo que ha pasado.- Tenten tenía intención de enterarse de todo.

Cuando Ino se incorporó en su cama, empezó a contarle todo con pelos y señales, desde que le dijo de salir a pasear hasta que se despidieron en la puerta. Mientras tanto, Tenten escuchaba entre risas y sonrisas lo que su amiga contaba.

En la habitación de los 3 chicos, Neji pudo saber lo que había ocurrido nada más ver entrar a Sai sonriendo en el cuarto. Así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, tan solo siguió empacando sus cosas para continuar la misión. El otro chico tomó ejemplo y empezó a guardar sus cosas también. Shino no tardó en llegar informando de que todo estaba bien a los alrededores, sin ninguna trampa u Ninja de otras aldeas. Por suerte, el Aburame no se había molestado en sacar sus cosas, por lo que se dedicó a mirar las montañas desde el balcón.

Y en la habitación donde Chouji y Kiba estaban, bueno… Sus ronquidos se oían desde fuera. Alrededor de la cama de Chouji había algunas bolsas de patatas tiradas, y Kiba dormía a sus anchas aferrando a Akamaru como si de un peluche se tratase.

No quedaba mucho para que partieran de nuevo hacia el puerto en el que cogerían un ferry hasta Kirikagure, y debían de estar descansados y listos para continuar la misión.

Cuando las primeras luces del atardecer bañaron el desierto volviendo al cielo de color morado y naranja, el equipo de Suna pudo ver la entrada a la aldea de la Arena.

-¡Bien, ya hemos llegado!- gritó eufórico Naruto.

Pero, justo cuando iba a cruzar la muralla, unos Jounnin de la aldea lo frenaron.

-Identificación.-dijeron.

-¿¡Nani!

-Somos el escuadrón de Jounnins y Anbus que Hokage-sama manda para escoltar a Kazekage-sama hasta Konoha.- informó Shikamaru apartando al rubio.- Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Rock Lee.

-Está bien.- los ninjas les dejaron paso libre y continuaron su guardia alrededor de las murallas.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿por qué han hecho eso?

-Mira que eres dobe… Los de la aldea de la Cascada buscan una forma de que no se firme el pacto entre aldeas, ¿no crees que hacerse pasar por nosotros sería el plan perfecto para impedirlo?-contestó ante la pregunta tonta del rubio.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el edificio del Kazekage. De camino, se encontraron con el hermano mayor de este, que al parecer también iba hacia allí.

-¡Kankurou!, ya hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos.- saludó el rubio hiperactivo.

-Hola Naruto, es increíble lo mucho que has crecido en esto años, Gaara estará contento de verte.

-Ya te digo dattebayo, llevamos años sin vernos.

El marionetista sonrió y les guió hasta el despacho de su hermano. En su interior, Gaara miraba la aldea desde una de las ventanas. Tras llamar a la puerta, el pelirrojo dio paso a los ninjas, sabiendo quienes eran.

-¡Gaara!- Naruto prácticamente corrió hacia él.

-Naruto… Ya hace un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- dijo tendiendo su mano.

El rubio le devolvió el saludo y luego volvió junto a su equipo. Puede que ansiase hablar con Gaara sobre muchas cosas, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Ahora debían de escoltarlo hasta Konoha y entonces quizá tuvieran tiempo para hablar.

Haciendo una reverencia, Shikamaru informó sobre los detalles de la misión.

-Kazekage-sama, somos los ninjas enviados por Hokage-sama para escoltarlo hasta la aldea.-comenzó.- Hemos tenido algunos problemas para llegar y yo he sido herido. Tenía pensado descansar un día mientras vosotros partís, pero dada la situación, creo que lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes.

-Entiendo, pero prefiero que descanses un día en la aldea y luego nos des alcance junto a mi hermana.- dijo el Kazekage.

-Hai, en ese caso partiréis al anochecer.

El equipo entero junto con Kankurou salió del despacho del Kage para acompañar a su capitán hasta donde se quedaría un día más.

-¿Por qué razón la mujer problemática no partirá hoy también?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Tan solo es debido a que Gaara la mandó a una misión antes, claro que ella se negó, aun así no pudo hacer nada.- explicó el hermano de la chica.

-Creo que el viaje será problemático…-suspiró el estratega.

Kankurou sonrió y le enseñó el lugar donde se quedaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Bueno, te quedarás aquí hasta mañana al mediodía, cuando mi hermana legará y te obligará a partir de inmediato…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oe, Kankurou, ¿esta no es vuestra casa?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si, lo es, pero Gaara creía que buscar un sitio para tan poco tiempo era perder tiempo, así que decidió que Shikamaru se quedara en nuestra.- explicó.

-Genial… Por si fuera poco me la encontraré nada más llegue…- Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que preparar para irnos, así que descansa el tiempo que puedas y no nos rompas nada o Temari te mata.- se despidió Kankurou.

El resto del equipo se despidió de su compañero y siguió a Kankurou de nuevo hasta e despacho de Gaara.

Shikamaru entró a la gran mansión despacio, casi temiendo lo que pudiera haber dentro. Desde luego, no se podía negar que era la mansión del Kazekage… Era más grande que su casa, aunque menor que la de la Hokage. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se planteó que hacer, no estaba en su casa y no podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero tampoco se pensaba quedar quieto… Con un aire vago, caminó por un pasillo que finalizaba en una escalera. Ignorando las habitaciones junto al pasillo, subió las escaleras con el único propósito de llegar al ático. En el segundo piso, tan solo tres habitaciones junto a otra escalera que daba al ático ocupaban el lugar. Caminando hacia las otras escaleras, esta vez Shikamaru se paró a observar las habitaciones. Tal y como supuso, eran la de los tres hermanos, la primera estaba completamente ordenada, con una cama, un escritorio y una estantería con libros junto a la ventana, apenas parecía utilizaba, por lo que supuso que era la de Gaara. La siguiente, con todo desordenado y tirado por el suelo, con algún que otro pergamino por ahí tirado y una marioneta de adorno en la pared, parecía gritar que pertenecía al mediano de los hermanos. Dándose un poco más de prisa por ver la última, Shikamaru no se sorprendió con lo que se encontró. La última habitación era similar a la de Gaara, con la única diferencia de que de la pared colgaban dos cuadros, uno de la aldea de la Arena y otro en el que Temari, Kankurou y Gaara "posaban" para el cuadro. En la puerta de la habitación se podía leer "Suna Hime", pero estaba tachado, por alguna razón, Temari odiaba ese nombre.

Shikamaru continuó cojeando hasta las escaleras, que esta vez subió con más dificultad hasta salir a la azotea. Desde allí podía ver Suna entera. Tumbándose con las manos tras la cabeza, se dispuso a observar las nubes hasta la noche.

Cuando las luces del atardecer fueron desapareciendo y alguna que otra estrella asomaba en el cielo, el estratega pudo ver como su equipo junto al Kazekage y su hermano se disponías a abandonar la aldea por la muralla que la separaba del desierto. Tras perderlos de vista a través del desierto, Shikamaru volvió a observar el cielo.

**Bien, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tengo, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis mandado y deciros que estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap que subiré hoy (cosa que dudo) o mañana ;)**

**Como habréis visto ya he juntado a Sai e Ino, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado peeeeero, es lo que hay XD**

**Espero vuestros reviews ^^**


	8. Continuando la misón

**Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras, sé que me querréis matar por estar tanto tiempo sin subir un nuevo cap, pero las explicaciones las daré luego.**

**Espero entreteneros un poco con este nuevo cap que no es muy interesante y además es corto. No es mucho, pero sentía que me mataríais de verdad si tardaba más en publicar.**

**Así que os dejo el capítulo:**

Al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, un pequeño grupo de ninjas llegaba al puerto donde un barco los llevaría hasta la Aldea de la Niebla. Mientras esperaban la llegada del barco, los amigos hablaban entre ellos. Por una parte, Kiba junto a Akamaru y Chouji se quejaban de que las del servicio de limpieza los habían despertado, claro que, sino lo hubieran echo, lo más seguro es que todavía siguieran durmiendo… Lejos de ellos, Neji y Shino hablaban sobre el trayecto de la misión y sobre esta en sí. Y finalmente, junto al embarcadero, las dos chicas del equipo sonreían felices mientras observaban dibujar a Sai, quien había empezado a dibujar a color y en esos momentos dibujaba el hermoso embarcadero junto las luces del amanecer. Además de ese grupo y el encargado de los barcos, nadie más pisaba ese lugar que ya empezaba a estar rodeado de niebla.

No fue mucho más tarde cuando de entre la espesa niebla que dificultaba la vista, un barco de tamaño medio apareció. Cuando la compuerta se abrió y una rampa fue puesta para que el equipo subiera, un niño bajó por ella.

-Hola, supongo que vosotros sois los ninjas encargados de escoltar a Mizukage-sama, yo soy Chojuro, uno de los escoltas de Mai que os acompañará hasta la aldea.- saludó.

-Ohayo, nosotros somos el grupo de Konoha.- presentó el capitán del equipo.- Yo soy Neji Hyuuga.

Uno a uno, los miembros del equipo se presentaron y fueron subiendo al barco.

En la otra punta del mapa, en Sunakagure, un ninja se despertaba perezosamente.

-Mendokusei… Me he quedado dormido… Será mejor que baje antes de que Temari llegue o sino luego todo será demasiado problemático…-se quejó.

Levantándose despacio y con un largo suspiro, Shikamaru bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y su típico aire de aburrido. Al llegar a la planta baja, se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a que la ninja llegara. Gracias a los jutsus-médicos de Sakura el pie estaba mejor y podía andar sin apenas molestia, aunque eso no quitaba la herida y que tendría que ir más lento. Cosa que molestaría bastante a cierta chica…

Tras unas horas de espera, cuando el amanecer había finalizado y el cielo azul apenas tenía nubes, alguien entró a casa del Kazekage.

-Maldito Gaara… Podía haberme mandado a la misión más adelante.- refunfuñaba.- Ahora tendré que darles alcance.

-Buenos días mujer problemática.- saludó el estratega mientras se incorporaba.- No sabía que odiaras tanto a tu hermano.

Casi como un acto reflejo, Temari cogió su abanico y lo abrió. Pero no fue mucho más tarde cuando lo cerró y con él le propinó un golpe al chico.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Mendokusei, te estaba esperando para alcanzar a Kazekage-sama y el resto del equipo.

-¿Tú eres el escolta experto que mandaron?- ironizó.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo… De todas formas será mejor que partamos ahora.

Dándole otro golpe con su abanico, Temari siguió hablando.

-Perdona pero todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Shikamaru bufó y se puso en pie para que pudiera ver su pie vendado.

-Fui herido en batalla y tuve que descansar un día.- explicó.- Gaara dijo que podía descansar aquí y seguirles contigo.

-No me digas que el bebé llorón volvió a necesitar ayuda en combate.- rió.

-Al menos a mí me esperaron para partir en la misión.- picó él.

Durante los últimos años, se habían visto más a menudo debido a misiones y, a pesar de las diferencias, se habían hecho amigos. Claro que pocas veces no se les veía discutir. Y en esos momentos incluso se podía ver a Shikamaru poner su empeño.

-Yo tenía otra misión que hacer y, a diferencia de otros, llegué sin un rasguño.- siguió.

-Problemática.

-Llorón.

-Pesada.

-Vago.

-Mandona.

Esta última palabra fue acompañada por un poderoso golpe de su abanico por parte de Temari.

-Tsk, de vez en cuando podías tener más cuidado.- dijo mientras se tocaba el golpe.

-Bah, eso es porque no sabes soportar nada.

Acercándose a ella hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cerca, Shikamaru la enfrentó de cara.

-Puede que sea problemático, pero soy un Anbu de élite, escolta personal de Hokage-sama y estratega de mi villa.-dijo-. Así que creo que podrías considerar tus palabras.

En el rastro de Shikamaru se podía ver trazada una media sonrisa de superioridad y que pocas veces guardaba.

-Sabes, creo que el "estratega" no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos en las mismas.- contestó la chica mientras se separaba.

Tras la "discusión", ambos recogieron sus cosas sin decir palabra y caminaron hacia la entrada de la villa. Desde la guerra una tensión había crecido entre ellos a pesar de haberse vuelto más cercanos, y tanto uno como el otro no sabían por qué.

Cuando los dos tuvieron sus cosas preparadas, salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la entrada de la villa. El camino hacia allí fue silencioso, uno se entretenía mirando las nubes y la otra metida en sus pensamientos.

En el barco que les llevaría a Kirikagure los ninjas hablaban entre ellos a la espera de llegar a tierra, claro que para eso aun faltaban un par de días… Mientras tanto, cada uno se entretenía a su manera, uno comiendo, el otro hablando con el perro… Sin embargo, dos de los ninjas parecían estar "celosos" de Ino y Tenten estuvieran todo el rato con Chojuro. Aparentemente no se notaba ya que Sai y Neji miraban por la borda hacia el mar, pero si te fijabas bien tenían un aire de enfado a su alrededor. Era normal, desde que habían subido al barco, las dos únicas chicas del grupo se habían marchado con el ninjas de la Niebla y hablaban sonriente no muy lejos de ellos. A las chicas les fascinaba que un niño pudiese ser ya Anbu y escolta de la Mizukage y, aunque lo hubiesen visto en la guerra de hace tres años, no se habían parado hablar.

Y así, con dos ninjas celosos, otros dos haciendo el tonto, otro sumido en sus pensamientos y los otros tres hablando alegres entre ellos, el viaje hacia Kirikagure continuó en un barco algo alborotado.

En medio de un enorme desierto y bajo un sol abrasador, un grupo de ninjas corría camino a Konoha. En el centro se podía diferenciar a alguien vestido con una capa blanca y el gorro de Kazekage en su cabeza. A su lado, Naruto hablaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, a pesar de que fuera para evitar una guerra… En la cabeza del grupo, Kankurou y Sasuke avanzaban en silencio y atentos a cualquier incidente que les hiciera detenerse. Y, finalmente, en la parte de atrás, Lee, Sakura y Hinata hablaban sobre nimiedades, aunque siempre atentos a un ataque sorpresa.

En el centro del equipo, por fin el pelirrojo abrió la boca para interrumpir a su amigo.

-Naruto…

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa Gaara?

-En tu última carta dijiste que dejarías de escribir tan a menudo porque estarías ocupado, ¿a qué se debe?

Cierto, tras la guerra, a Naruto se le cruzaron los cables y le dio por escribirle a su amigo, y este le respondía con gusto. No es que ser Kazekage cansase, pero recibir noticias del rubio hiperactivo tampoco era malo. Y bueno, la razón por la que ya no se escribían tan a menudo… digamos que tiene nombre.

Naruto se sonrojó.

-Etto… Hinata.- dijo.-Empecé a salir con ella después de la guerra…

Naruto se pasó la mano por la nuca, por raro que fuese, le costaba decirle a su amigo que ahora parte de su vida la ocupaba aquella chica. Sin embargo, a Gaara no le molestó, sino que le alegró saber que Naruto había encontrado a alguien que le quería. E incluso, dejó ver una media sonrisa cuando escuchó lo que el rubio dijo.

Después de eso, Naruto continuó hablando sobre las misiones y cosas que había hecho durante los últimos años mientras Gaara escuchaba con atención y de vez en cuando pensaba en cómo su amigo podía hablar tanto sin apenas respirar.

A medio día de distancia con el anterior grupo, dos personas corrían también bajo el sol abrasador. Uno de ellos más despacio que el otro y mirando a las nubes.

-¡Date prisa, vago!, tenemos que alcanzarles antes de que dejen el desierto.- advirtió la chica.

-Tsk, no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi condición.

-Menudo ninja estás hecho, se supone que os han dado entrenamiento para completar la misión incluso en las peores condiciones, ¿acaso no eres un Anbu de élite?

Shikamaru se abstuvo a responder a aquello. Sin embargo, apretó el paso y se puso a la altura de la chica.

-¿Así mejor, mujer problemática?

-Supongo que sí, vago llorón.-respondió sonriente.

Tras un corto silencio entre ellos, Temari no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué hiciste para causarte esa herida?

-Mendokusei, más te vale no reírte luego…-susurró.- A un día de camino a Suna, Hinata detectó una pelea entre pumas y los ninjas de la Cascada que planeaban una emboscada.

Shikamaru suspiró con aire cansado antes de continuar.

-Todos los ninjas murieron antes de que llegáramos y Sasuke ahuyentó a los pumas restantes.

Temari hizo una señal para que el chico continuara.

-Creíamos que íbamos a poder seguir el camino sin complicaciones, pero no fue así.- Shikamaru bufó de nuevo.- Uno de los ninjas de la Cascada seguía vivo y me agarró el pie. Utilizó un jutsu y me frió el pie, aunque gracias a Sakura ya está mejor.

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Shikamaru acabó.

-Se supone que no debías de reírte mujer problemática.- se quejó.

-No me río, tan solo me parece gracioso que unos pumas atacaran a los otros ninjas y aun así acabaras herido.

El chico suspiró de nuevo, pero luego no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Durante el camino ambos fueron callados, en especial porque no veían como empezar una conversación con sentido. Tan solo esperaban encontrar poco al grupo del Kazekage y seguir con su misión.

Pero lo que no sabían era que algo malo les esperaba antes de encontrarlos.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, antes que nada… ¡no me matéis! Sé que he tardado mucho, muchísimo en dejaros un nuevo cap, pero e aquí mi explicación:**

**Ya os avisé de que me iba a la playa dos semanas y media, allí no pude escribir ni publicar porque no tenía Internet y además no me dejaban acercarme al portátil… Al volver de allí, mi familia decidió ir al pueblo una semana, de nuevo me dejaron llevar el portátil y pude escribir un poco, pero también estuve con mis primos. Y claro, no pude subir nada porque no había nada completo y, sobretodo, porque mi pueblo está completamente perdido por el monte…**

**Bueno, volví hace dos semanas, y os preguntaréis por qué no he subido mientras ningún capítulo nuevo. La respuesta es fácil, me había quedado atascada y sin imaginación. Hoy porfin me ha venido algo de inspiración y he acabado el cap para vosotros ^^**

**Sé que es corto y mediocre, pero es lo que hay xD Nah, la verdad, no quería añadir emoción a este corto cap, es algo más como… Un capítulo de explicación **

**Os dejo, prometo subir un cap pronto ;)**


	9. Especial Shikatema I

**Hola a todos lectores y lectoras. Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap ^^ **

**Las explicaciones sobre este las daré al final del todo, ahora, disfrutar del nuevo mini-capítulo que os he traído .**

.

La tarde empezaba a caer en el desierto, les debía de quedar poco para abandonarlo finalmente y reunirse con el otro equipo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no iba a ser así…

-Mujer problemática, deberíamos de parar aunque sea unos momentos, algo no anda bien.

Temari se puso a la altura del chico, ella no sentía nada raro, y se conocía bastante bien el desierto.

-No sé a lo qué te refieres, pero no vamos a parar a descansar.- respondió.

-No es eso mujer, algo me dice que no debemos seguir.

-Mira Shikamaru, no vamos a parar porque tengas la impresión de qu-

No pudo acabar la frase, unos kunais habían sido lanzados contra ella y se había visto obligada a esquivarlos. En unos segundos habían sido rodeados por 4 ninjas, de la Cascada, claro. Al parecer, habían usado un nuevo método de camuflaje, o al menos uno que Temari y Shikamaru no conocían… Por sus máscaras, no tardaron en reconocer que eran Ambus y que, por lo tanto, la pelea sería difícil, en especial porque les doblaban en número. Pero, no eran dos en uno por nada, ¿no?

De inmediato Temari abrió al completo su abanico y Shikamaru se puso en posición de defensa. Uno de los Ambus se disponía a atacar, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, no podía moverse. Al mirar al frente pudo ver que su sombra estaba unida a la del ninja de la Hoja. Y no solo la suya, sino la de dos de sus compañeros también.

-En qué momento…

-Mientras Temari abría el abanico, estabais más pendientes de que ella atacase de que lo hiciese yo.- explicó.- Para ser Ambus no sois muy listos…

En ese mismo instante, Temari invocó a su Kamatari y lanzó el ataque hacia los cuatro ninjas. Sí, era arriesgado hacerlo ya que Shikamaru seguía unido a ellos, pero ya habían hecho la misma táctica en varias de las muchas misiones que habían hecho juntos.

-Kiri Kiri Mai (Guadaña Danzante)

Justo cuando el jutsu fue lanzado contra los Ambus de la Niebla, Shikamaru deshizo su atadura y se libró de ser atacado por una gran corriente de viento. Sin embargo, los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, de no ser porque estaban en el desierto, su muerte habría sido más dolorosa. Por suerte murieron de forma rápida, digamos que el fuerte viento no tardó en hacerlos pedazos…

-Tres menos.- sonrió la chica.

-Todavía queda uno, no nos podemos confiar.- contestó el otro ninja.- Debiste de hacerme caso, te dije que había algo extraño en el ambiente.

Temari bufó. Aunque luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo que tú digas vago, pero no podrás negar que también querías parar a descansar.

Shikamaru alzó la ceja.

-Vamos, también soy Ambu, puedo notar el comportamiento del resto de mi equipo, y a ti te duele el pie.- explicó.- Podías haberlo dicho pero no quisiste.

El chico rió, desde luego la rubia era más lista de lo que creía.

-No habría servido de nada que lo hubiese dicho, tú hubieses seguido caminando y además te habrías burlado.- contestó con un aire de vago.

Siguieron caminando, el tardecer empezaba a caer y ambos sabían que no llegarían a tiempo al encuentro, claro que nunca lo admitirían, y mucho menos la chica. Por otra parte, a Shikamaru le preocupaba el otro Ambu, dudaba mucho que se hubiese marchado, lo más seguro es que estuviese esperando para atacar. Pero, por sus cálculos, podía saber que no lo haría en el desierto, sino cuando llegaran al bosque, así que podía estar tranquilo.

Cuando los colores del atardecer hacían del cielo un bello paisaje y la noche se acercaba cada vez más, dejando ver ya algunas estrellas, sucedió lo impensable. Por lo menos para el moreno.

-Paremos a descansar.

¿Estaba oyendo bien?, la mujer problemática estaba diciendo que pararan para descansar. Imposible, debía de haberlo imaginado…

-Vago, ¿me estás escuchando?, te digo que será mejor parar durante un tiempo.

No, no se lo estaba imaginando, era cierto.

-¿A qué viene eso?, se supone que querías llegar junto a tu hermano, descansando no haremos nada.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ambos sabemos que no llegaremos a tiempo aun corriendo, no tiene sentido seguir.- dijo la rubia.- Además, acabarás con el pie destrozado si seguimos.

Shikamaru mostró una media sonrisa, lo admitiera o no, la chica se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo.

-Está bien, ¿tienes idea de algún lugar donde poder parar? Porque en medio del desierto no es buena opción…

Gracias a eso, el estratega consiguió otro golpe por parte de la chica con su abanico.

-Sabía que eras vago, pero no tonto. He recorrido este desierto miles de veces.- respondió con un aire de ofendida.- Si caminamos hacia el este llegaremos a una gran montaña, una de las pocas de este lugar, podremos descansar allí.

Sin decir nada más, la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el este con esperanzas de llegar a la montaña antes de que cayese la noche.

En el inicio del bosque tras el desierto, un grupo esperaba. Se podía notar la tensión entre ellos, quizá incluso la preocupación, pero nadie hablaba.

-Pongámonos en marcha.

-¿Estás seguro, Gaara?, podemos esperar un poco más.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza, ya es de noche y su hermana y el estratega no han llegado, deben de seguir sin ellos.

-Está bien, sigamos.

Con la misma formación que antes, todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estaban seguros de que el resto del equipo llegaría. Sabían que Temari no pararía y Shikamaru tampoco. Así pues, ¿qué les había pasado?

Dándoles vuelta a la cabeza, siguieron su camino hacia Konoha, a través del bosque.

En una montaña en el desierto, una pequeña fogata brillaba desde lejos. Los dos ninjas estaban en silencio, uno observando el cielo estrellado y la otra las llamas del fuego. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo, tenían muchas cosas que decirse, cosas que según ellos, jamás dirían. Por eso mismo no soportaban estar juntos. Les agradaba la compañía del otro, y durante las misiones trabajan bien juntos pero, en el momento en el que el silencio se hacía entre ellos, la tensión era notoria.

Por fin, Temari decidió romper el hielo.

-Gaara y el resto ya estarán en el bosque, lo más seguro es que estén descansando.

-Tsk, si no nos hubiesen atacado, ahora estaríamos con ellos, o por lo menos más cerca.- comentó el chico.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no creo que darle vueltas sirva de algo…

-Oi mujer problemática, eres tú la que ha sacado el tema…- rió Shika.

Como respuesta, Temari bufó y amenazó cogiendo su abanico. De inmediato, el ninja se alejó un poco de ella y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Shikamaru tenía sueño, pero quería permanecer despierto, nunca se sabía cómo podría actuar el ninja de la Cascada… Por otra parte, Temari no tenía sueño, pero deseaba dormirse para ponerse en marcha de nuevo al día siguiente.

-Si quieres que sigamos, podemos hacerlo. Yo no tengo problema.

Temari alza la ceja, ¿ese hombre sabía leer pensamientos?

-No conseguiríamos nada, a excepción de que mañana te quejases más.- respondió sacándole la lengua.

Shikamaru susurró un "mendokusei" y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la chica.- No me digas que te has enfadado.

-Más quisieras mujer problemática, voy a dar una vuelta, no quiero sorpresas por la noche. Tú intenta descansar.

Temari se sorprendió, ¿iba a patrulla?, ¿el vago iba a patrullar? Y, sobre todo, ¿le había dicho que descansara?

Sin embargo, solo pudo sonreír y apoyarse contra la rocosa pared de la montaña.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer salían a la luz, Temari despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla, una muy mala, pero no la recordaba del todo.

-¿Estás bien?

A su lado, Shikamaru la observaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto despertarse sobresaltada, durante las misiones nunca despertaba así…

La chica asintió y se levantó.

-No es nada, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.

Aun sin creérselo del todo, el estratega empezó a caminar junto a ella a través del desierto. Su pie ya estaba algo mejor, y no había visto nada extraño la noche anterior. Todo estaba en calma…

.

Unas horas más tarde, aproximadamente al mediodía, llegaron a los límites del desierto, allí el bosque empezaba a crecer y los peligros amenazaban. Mientras caminaban hacia el interior de este, Shikamaru suspiró.

-Esta vez, espero que me tomes en serio si siento algo alrededor.

-Sí vago, no te preocupes, seré una chica buena.- contestó con sarcasmo la rubia.- Lo de ayer fue un fallo, cualquiera lo tiene…

El moreno soltó otro suspiro, solo que esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa sincera.

.

Durante las primeras horas de viaje todo estuvo tranquilo, no había señales del enemigo de la Cascada ni de ningún otro, pero aun con todo se mantenían alerta. Después de la técnica de camuflaje del desierto, no podían fiarse…

Por suerte, nada les amenazó por el camino, por lo menos no hasta la tarde… Todo cambió en menos de un minuto, el ninja apareció, era muy rápido, Shikamaru y Temari tenían dificultades para seguirlo, pero lo peor era que no podían ver de dónde venía el ataque. De esa forma, en apenas un par de minutos ambos acabaron heridos, no de gravedad, pero con cortes y golpes en el cuerpo. No podían defenderse, no sabían por donde hacerlo. Intentaban atacar, pero la sombra del estratega no tenía donde acabar y los ataques de Temari solo alcanzaban los árboles.

Mientras pensaban en una estrategia, la risa del Ambu se oía de fondo, era una sonrisa sádica, por lo visto, parecía estar disfrutando. Ambos ninjas tenían claro que estaban jugando con ellos, que, cuando quisiera, el enemigo podría acabar con ellos, pero no sabían cuando sucedería eso. O cuanto tiempo estaría jugando con ellos.

Unos segundos después de un ataque que les hizo tambalearse, supieron la respuesta a la anterior pregunta. Temari cayó al suelo. Shikamaru se giró bruscamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pie, pero preocupándose por su compañera. Se agachó a su lado para ver su estado; tenían un kunai clavado en el exterior, y del golpe se había quedado inconsciente, no había podido verlo venir.

El estratega intentó pensar algo, una salida, pero su cabeza no le funcionaba. Empezaba a estresarse, eso no era un juego, Temari se estaba desangrando en sus brazos y un ninja loco estaba jugando con ellos, ¿qué podía hacer?

De repente, una sombra apareció ante él. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver al Ambu. La máscara ocultaba su rostro, pero Shikamaru estaba seguro de que su cara expresaba ganas de matar. En cada mano blandía cuatro kunais, demasiados para pararlos todos antes de que hiriesen a Temari o a él.

Entonces supo lo que pasaría, no tenían escapatoria.

**Buenas… Ya no tengo más excusas, tan solo que me daba pereza escribir porque se me había ido la inspiración…. Así que me he estado martilleando la cabeza para acabar este capítulo que ya tenía empezado de antes… Y viendo como es, no me convence mucho, pero prometo que el siguiente estará más interesante ^^**

**No sé cuando subiré el próximo, la verdad es que tengo bastante tarea y muchos exámenes para haber empezado el mes pasado el curso ¬¬… De todas formas voy a intentar romperme la cabeza para que el próximo sea mejor que este mediocre ;)**

**Y bueno, os quiero dar una explicación de este cap: Este es uno especial de ShikaTema, al igual que lo será el siguiente ^^ Aquí transcurre un día, por lo que dedicaré otro capítulo para el equipo de Koboha que va por el bosque, y otro para el grupo de Kirikagure ^^ De esta forma estará todo entendido.**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Especial Shikatema II

**¡He vuelto! Bueno, me he ido unos pocos días y he tardado unos tres en escribir este cap, pero espero que os guste ^^**

El ninja lanzó los kunais de una mano. Estos alcanzaron a Shikamaru en el abdomen, brazo y pierna. El cuarto… A pesa de que el chico hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, fue clavado en la espalda de la rubia.

El ninja de la Cascada se preparó para lanzar el resto de armas pero, al intentarlo, fue incapaz de moverse.

-Kage mane no jutsu… completado.

Así es, Shikamaru había predicho lo que iba a pasar y, aprovechando la sombra de los kunais, había alargado su sombra hasta alcanzar al enemigo. Y este no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Lentamente el ninja de las sombras dejó a Temari sobre el suelo y se acercó al otro ninja. Este intentaba moverse y liberarse del jutsu, pero eso no le iba a ser posible.

-No debías de habernos seguido.- dijo Shikamaru.- Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu

Poco a poco, la sombra que antes mantenía quieto al enemigo, fue ascendiendo como una mano por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su garganta y, finalmente, ahogarlo.

Cuando el ninja cayó muerto al suelo y Shikamaru se aseguró de que no estuviese actuando, este se quitó los kunais y corrió hacia Temari. La chica respiraba pausadamente y las heridas de la espalda y el abdomen le sangraban mucho. Un tanto asustado, Shikamaru sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios de una de sus bolsas, y curó lo mejor que pudo a Temari. Claro que no pude hacerlo de forma decente ya que se negaba por completo a tocarle mientras estaba dormida. De ser así, estaba seguro de que despertaría y lo mataría.

Por un momento el moreno se permitió descansar y respirar de forma tranquila; ya no tenían a ningún enemigo siguiéndoles y las heridas de Temari y suyas no eran graves. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era si debía de seguir adelante o esperar a que Temari despertase. No sabía qué hacer, si cogía a Temari y la llevaba, cuando esta despertara sería acusado y golpeado por un fuerte y gran abanico. Por otra parte, si esperaba a que la chica despertase, esta se quejaría de que podía haberla despertado y se enfadaría con él. Claro está que podía despertarla pero, siendo él, eso era demasiado problemático. Además, la tranquilidad que la rubia emanaba estando dormida era algo que Shikamaru no quería romper.

Cuando el chico se decidió, el mediodía ya había llegado. Cogió a Temari en brazos y empezó a andar. Evitaba todo lo posible mirarla de vez en cuando, pero al final la acababa mirando alguna que otra vez.

Al paso al que iba, andando, con una mujer problemática en brazos y con una extraña pérdida veloz de chakra, calculó que tardaría por lo menos dos días más en llegar. Por supuesto que para la noche la rubia ya habría despertado y tendrían que ir más rápido, por lo que en realidad tan solo tardarían un día y medio como mucho en llegar a su aldea.

.

Siguió andando hasta que las luces del atardecer empezaron a posarse en el cielo. No había parado para comer, sino que había tomado una píldora de soldado y había seguido andando. El dolor de su pie había sido intensificado notablemente y ahora se veía obligado a ir más despacio. Y, por si fuera poco, Temari seguí dormida en sus brazos. Ya había pasado medio día y esa mujer todavía no despertaba, eso le preocupaba y a la vez le alegraba, no le importaba cargar con ella hasta Konoha si la rubia seguía pacíficamente dormida.

.

Al caer la noche Shikamaru no pudo seguir más, el pie le dolía demasiado, las heridas seguían abiertas y su chakra estaba disminuyendo muy rápido, de forma que se vio obligado a parar. Encontró un árbol hueco, allí dejó recostada a Temari y luego se fue a duras penas a poner trampas junto al campamento.

Al acabar de asegurarse de que nadie les molestara por la noche, volvió al árbol y se sorprendió al ver que su mujer problemática había despertado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ahora empezaban los problemas… Claro que solo para el moreno.

-Vago, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Shikamaru suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

-Te he traído hasta aquí.- admitió.- Te desmayaste y te cargué en brazos hasta aquí.

Esperó unos segundos para sentir el golpe del abanico de la rubia, pero esto no sucedió, ¿acaso no iba a golpearle?

-¿Qué ha pasado con el ninja?-preguntó la chica, las dudas rondaban su mente…

-Lo he matado, fue problemático, pero lo conseguí y, tras tratar tus heridas y las mías, caminé hacia aquí.

La rubia se quedó callada, llevaba tiempo haciendo misiones con ese vago, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la salvaba. Además, la había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo no iba a agradecérselo, no se lo iba a decir, jamás le diría…

-Gracias.

El chico abrió los ojos, ¿era cierto lo que había oído? No, no podía serlo, eso era imposible…

-Vago, ¿me has oído?, digo que gracias por salvarme antes.

-¿Eh? Sí, vale, como quieras.

Tras decirse eso, el silencio reinó entre ellos, al igual que el resto de veces que se quedaban solos. Más tarde, Temari marchó a tratarse mejor sus heridas mientras Shikamaru se quedaba junto a la pequeña hoguera que habían hecho.

Al moreno le dolía la cabeza, desde después del enfrentamiento contra ese ninja de la Cascada, podía notar como su energía iba disminuyendo poco a poco. No sabía debido a qué era eso, ya no notaba el dolor de las heridas superficiales, sino que le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba pensar con claridad. Era imposible que hubiese contraído una enfermedad, pero tampoco encontraba otra solución lógica a lo que le pasaba. Entonces, ¿qué era?

.

Cuando Temari volvió junto a Shikamaru, tan solo se dirigieron unas miradas y se tumbaron cada uno a un lado de la hoguera para luego dormirse. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, la batalla contra ese ninja no había sido fácil y habían resultado heridos por ello, además, estaban cansados y ansiosos por llegar a la aldea. De forma que, casi muertos de sueño, se durmieron esperando la llegada del amanecer siguiente.

Las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaban a asomarse entre los árboles y el bosque empezaba a despertarse. En frente de un árbol hueco, dos ninjas dormitaban esperando que uno de los dos se levantara para ponerse de nuevo en marcha. La rubia fue la primera en hacerlo.

-Vamos vago, ya hemos descansado suficiente, será mejor ponernos en marcha ya, espero llegar a Konoha hoy o mañana temprano, así que mejor vete levantando.

Por Kami, ¿cómo era esa mujer capaz de cambiar de humor del día ala mañana? Shikamaru la había observado dormirse, en esos momentos parecía tranquila, casi un ángel. Ahora, se parecía más bien a su madre cuando lo intentaba levantar por la mañana…

-Ya voy…

Al levantarse el chico pudo notar como estaba mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Ahora parecía lleno de energía y las heridas ya no le dolían, incluso el pie había disminuido su dolor. Aun así, recogió sus cosas despacio y lentamente, oyendo de vez en cuando algún que otro resoplido por parte de cierta rubia. Cuando por fin acabó de prepararse y se pudieron poner en marcha, pudo oír algo parecido a "por Kami, pensé que no acabaría nunca" por parte de su compañera. Sin saber por qué, sonrió y se puso junto a Temari, dispuesto a llegar a la aldea de la hoja cuanto antes para poder dormir.

Algo le decía que ese día les iría bien, no sentía ningún enemigo cerca y ambos parecían haberse recuperado tras una noche de descanso. Lo único que podía preocuparle al estratega era que no sentía su brazo derecho pero, dado que su posición para dormir la noche anterior no había sido muy cómoda, esto no le preocupaba.

Durante las primeras horas de viaje, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Podía ser porque no sabían de qué hablar, porque no se atrevían o simplemente, porque hablar entre ellos causaría una pelea. De forma que el camino hacia la villa de la Hoja fue en silencio y bastante rápido. ¿Por qué? Fácil, cuando Temari había dicho que pensaba llegar en un día, no iba a broma… Por culpa de esto, incluso aunque no hablaran entre ellos, se podían oír las quejas de Shikamaru y algún que otro "mujer problemática" cada vez que la chica aceleraba el paso.

Ese día no pararon a descansar, sino que tomaron la última píldora de soldado que tenían y siguieron avanzando, aunque a una velocidad más reducida, para alegría de cierto moreno…

Parecía alucinante para los dos, no les habían seguido más ninjas y no sentían ningún tipo de peligro cercano. Además, al paso al que iban llegarían al amanecer a Konoha, de forma que tendrían el resto del día para descansar.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Ya llevaban todo el día corriendo, la noche había caído y el bosque estaba calmado. Aun así, el estratega no paraba de preguntarse el por qué de la paralización de su brazo. Era cierto que en ese brazo el kunai del ninja de la Cascada había sido clavado, pero él mismo se había encargado de tratárselo. Lo único que se le ocurría era que hubiese sido envenenado. Pero, en ese caso, el veneno ya lo habría matado o estaría en proceso… Sin embargo, a parte de no sentir su brazo, no había nada más extraño. Bueno… puede que la pérdida de chakra fuera un poco preocupante, pero llevaban dos días, casi tres avanzando y luchando, era normal que perdiese chakra… O al menos eso creía él y por eso mismo no se lo dijo a Temari…

.

Fue cuando el cielo se tornó de un azul más claro que los dos ninjas avistaron las puertas de la aldea a lo lejos. Ninguno pudo reprimir un suspiro de cansancio, en especial uno que deseaba irse a dormir al bosque.

Aun así, por increíble que pareciese, Shikamaru no tenía ganas de dormir, y de una forma u otra, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Tenía claro que al llegar a la aldea tendría que dar un informe, contarle todo a los dos Kages que esperaban allí y más tarde acudir a la enfermería, pero la energía se iba desvaneciendo de su cuerpo conforme avanzaba. Tal era el cansancio que traía el estratega, que cayó al suelo casi a las puertas de la aldea.

A Temari eso le pareció una de las bromas de su compañero, por lo que volvió hacia él y lo sacudió.

-Vamos vago, estamos en las puertas, tan solo son unos pasos para que te vayas a dormir…

… No hubo respuesta, esto puso un poco nerviosa a la rubia.

-¡Vago, despierta!

… De nuevo sólo silencio, ¿qué narices le pasaba a ese tonto?

Casi sin querer, Temari echó mano de su abanico y le propinó un golpe al ninja con él. Nada, no despertaba. Vale, ahora estaba preocupada… Colocó a Shikamaru boca-arriba y lo observó, parecía respirar bien, pero eso no quitaba que no había manera de que despertase.

Ya estaban en el camino que llevaba a la aldea. Si corría hasta las puertas podría avisar a Izumo y Kotetsu, pero no quería dejar al vago solo. Por estúpido que pareciera, temía que despareciese si se daba la vuelta.

"Por Kami Temari, que estúpida eres, será peor sino avisas a alguien…"-se dijo a sí misma.

De esta forma, miró por última vez al estratega y echó a correr hacia los portones. Al llegar, los guardias la recibieron sonriente.

-Hola Temari-sama, ¿no se suponía que Shikamaru venía con usted?- preguntó Kotetsu.

-Sí, no me digas que lo dejaste atrás otra vez…

Por un momento la idea de golpear a los dos se le pasó por la cabeza a Temari; tan solo había dejado atrás al vago un par de veces, quizá cinco, no más… Sin embargo ese no era el caso.

-No es eso, a Shikamaru le pasa algo, se ha desmayado cuando quedaba poco para llegar a las puertas.-explicó.- Está más atrás, respira bien pero no hay manera de despertarlo…

Sorprendidos, os guardias salieron de la caseta y, mientras Izumo marchaba a avisar a la Hokage, Kotetsu acompañó a Temari hasta donde Shikamaru estaba tirado.

**Bueno…. Sí, ya lo sé, es corto y ñoño, pero es lo que hay… Pero lo admito, desde mi punto de vista, no hay NADA de conversación entre cierta parejita… Además (por sino lo habéis notado), los días últimamente se pasan volando… xD**

**De todas formas espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestro reviews :D**

**Por cierto… ¡no me matéis! Os voy a dejar con la intriga, los siguientes capítulos serán del resto de grupos ^^**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Aviso de la Escritora

**Hola a todos y todas.**

**Bien, quiero pediros perdón por tanta tardanza, últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir, ni mucho menos para conectarme a cualquier red social…**

**Para colmo, hace como que una semana, se me reformateó el ordenador… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Fácil pues, dos capítulos (largos), que preparé antes de comenzar de nuevo las clases, para subirlo cuando tuviese tiempo… ¡Se han borrado!**

**Lo que subí aquí lo he recuperado (obvio), pero el resto, voy a tener que volver a re-escribirlo… Y eso me llevará su tiempo… **

**Bueno, algunos diréis "por qué no lo guardaste en un D.E (disco extraíble)", u otras cosas así… Muy bien, otra respuesta fácil… ¡No he podido! No tengo un disco duro aparte, no hasta hace unos días.**

**En fin, eso es lo que quería deciros. El Fic se va a parar (aun más, por lo cual me disculpo…), durante un tiempo… Voy a intentar recordar todo y volver a escribirlo. **

**Espero que me entendáis,**

**Saludos, NiktaWolf**


End file.
